Betwin Passions
by SardonicComplex
Summary: Twincest. AU and more. CODY POV. Between Twins can there be passion of the deepest kind? Find out as Zach and Cody learn the truth from a young age of discovery to the age of exploration as they face day to day life.REVIEWS!. Chapter 3 Posted
1. Love More Than A Brother Should

**_AN:Look I own this story, not the Characters they are based on or anything that has to do with the Suite Life. Get over the fear of Homophobia on your own time. Do not read if you do not want to duh! I mean you have been warned. Besides all of us at one point have had thoughts along the same lines, we are all Bi at one point. Its human nature to be curious...Simon._**

**_CHAPTER 1: LOVE MORE THAN A BROTHER SHOULD_**

I walked down the sidewalk talking with him as we passed house after house in the neighborhood. Looking to him as I paid attention to the conversation they seem to fallow one after the other, a little different than the one previous. A breeze brushed through the surrounding leaves, in tree branches and the foliage beneath. We passed another block as I had noticed how late it had gotten. The sky overhead great and daunting with clouds of vibrant reds, oranges and purples as the wind moved them towards the horizon. The sun was setting on this a beautiful day. The last school day of the week and I could not wait to begin my weekend with him.

He ran forward stopped at the crosswalk pressing the button signaling the cars to come to a halt. As he wait to cross for the moment till they stopped I made my way to him. we walked through the street not long after came near the corner market. It stood halfway from the park that from then on we would only be a quarter of the way home. Taking this route many times I knew how long it take; it'd be another half hour till we'd get home.  
I turned the corner for the entrance opening the door and holding it and he entered after me . Walking passed as I fallowed he turned heading straight for the snack section down the aisle. Taking a quick look and continuing down the row of canned goods he proceeded to the back, craning his neck to look behind him then away. Like I hadn't know what was on his mine. I walked after him, snagging a bag of chips as I caught up . The young boy stood in place looking down towards his own DVS shoes.

"Why are we here, I don't have any money Cody."

"Come on, let's get going."

I looked to him taking his hand in mine and the other holding the bag I hid behind my shorts. I led us to the front of the store till he stopped, failing to stay out of sight the bag caused him to notice me and stare. I looked back and smiled.

"Your not stealing are you?"

"No." I answered with a puzzled look on my face.

With no further delay I soon paid for the snack, handing a dollar to the clerk. An older boy that stood behind the counter. A blue apron. Red hair. His name tag read **E R I C** in big black letters.

"Will that be all?" He asked politely.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

He placed the chips in a plastic bag and handed it to me. I took them from him Zack still in hand as I made my way to the entrance. We left as the bell chimed with the door closing behind us. We walked for about another block until he stopped me again.

"You can stop holding my hand now," he said, stating something I knew all to well. Saying so did nothing but make it more awkward. I did nothing but let go letting my hand slip to my side, empty and open.

"Sorry," I replied, with contrition and guilt. He looked at me meeting my gaze as I checked to see if he were looking. The look of confusion on his face puzzling as before and I did not know the reason why. He shifted his sight for but a moment then back to meat my own again. He looked at the bag in my hand and away enough to meat my eyes for the second-I managed to see him do so.

"You want these?"

"I..."

"You do, right Zack?" I took the chips out of the bag tossing the plastic away as I held them out to him.

"Yes..."

"Then take them."

"But..."

"Thought you'd know by now, they're for you."

I looked to him for some sort of reaction not really knowing why or what to look for, however I looked all the same. His expression did change but, save for the fact it was not what I was looking for, he did look more confused then I must have had. It lasted for a second then shifted, focusing as he took the bag. Opening it he placed a chip in his mouth and ate it and smiled with pleasing approval. There it was-what I had been waiting for-I turned about and headed towards the park running. Zack right behind me.

I walked down a path that soon forked by a trail that verged right away from the concrete slab road. Turning to take it as Zack fallowed me down we walked the short cut in and out of the park. I looked back in time to see my older brother still eating, another chip out of my purchased appeasement. He stopped so as to not knock me over.

"What's up?" he muffled out through a mouthful of crushed cornflower munchies.

"Nothing...let's get going...mom is suppose to be gone tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"We can stay up all night." I said running again in front of him as we headed down the sidewalk.

"Oh man..."

"What is it," I asked as I looked back wondering what he disapproved of in my suggestion.

"Out of chips..."

I stepped forward in the wrong direction he causing me to stumble almost falling as I kept my balance laughing the whole time.

"Y...you almost made me die laughing...haha!" Zack crumpled the bag and threw it on the ground as he ran faster to keep pace with me. Side by side we ran down the path and past a few trees here and there casting shadows from the setting sun. As he pulled up in front Zack turned to me and smiled showing off his faster speed over me. "wana play Wii later, you can go first...'Twilight Princess', or another game?"

"I already beat it..."

"what?"

"Yeah when you weren't home."

"When?" he asked, puzzled an a little angry." I'm always home when you are."

"Not last week..."

He looked at me blank then lit up remembering when It could have happened.

"You beat it in one day?"

"Yup."

"That's not fair you were sick home from school." He sighed, "Mom said you couldn't play games and had to rest."

"No...she said 'I had to get some rest'...I did when you got home late."

"How about Brawl...you can let me beat my anger out of you."

"You wish you could beat me, "I said running as fast as I could down the rest of the trail and out of the park.

"Wait up!"

I heard Zack scream as I continued to run past the houses and looking straight ahead of me. The sky grew darker still as the light faded to shadow in the coming of the twilight sky. I did not bother to look back in assurance if my brother had been fallowing me. His occasional shouting was proof enough of that. Minutes passed and we were finally at the entrance of our front driveway. It had been an hour since we had left school and made our way home for the weekend.  
I pushed the iron gate open as Zack caught up and entered after me his blue shirt draping over his shoulders as he took off his old backpack, A black Volcom embedded one that was given to him last year for summer school. He lay out of breath for a few moments catching it after I had only caught my own. We walked up the path and over the stairs to the front door.

"Damn."

"what?"

"I forgot my keys."

"And I thought you were the smart one. Haha! Cody this is the reason why I'm older."

Zack opened the door with his own set of keys to the two story house bared in blue and white paint. He swayed it ajar as he motioned for me to step inside.

"Only by fifteen minutes," I weakly defended.

"What ever little brother."

I sat my backpack on to the side taking it off before I had entered near the side of the door by the shoe wrack. Zack doing the same only after he shut and locked the door behind him. He walked into the hall and away to the living room across the kitchen. I headed towards the downstairs bathroom needing to pee even before we had left school. Closing the door behind me I lifted the toilet seat and began to unzip my jean shorts. I held my red shirt over my belly as I dropped my shorts and briefs low enough to expose my penis. I wondered why it was a little stiff for a brief moment then soon thought nothing of it and continued to pee. After finishing up I placed my privates back in their confinement zipping up and dropping my shirt over my shorts. Returning back down the hall and I took off my DC shoes laying them in the rack as I then headed towards the living room.

Zack entered soon after carrying a plate from the kitchen. He found me setting up the game system to the wall of entertainment that was the TV, speakers, wracks of DVDs and electronics along the far north wall of the living room.

"Want one?"

He offered the plate as I looked up at his smiling face filled with a stack of little sandwiches five in total. I took one and placed it in my mouth letting it hang out as I took the first bite. It was good, turkey, cheese lettuce and tomato. Then again I was so hungry that a rock may have been good to me. I turned to my left as I pushed the power on to the flat screen TV near me. Placing the plate on the coffee table behind him Zack sat down on the couch and waited patiently eating a sandwich as I grabbed the Wiimotes off the dresser near me and turned on the Wii. Stepping over as it loaded I sat down next to my brother handing him his controller.  
The screen lit up with the title of "Twilight Princess".

"Man you can't even put the right game in bro..."

"Sorry..."

I got up and headed towards the dresser where we kept the games and equipment. Turns out that the game cases were switched and "SuperSmashBrothers" was in the other game's own case.  
We played the first round with me and Zack against one another and turns out I won killing him as Pip and me as Link five to three times. It was a good first round but It seem more fun for the both of us if we fought the computer control players. The second round was of us being against two such players. I was Kirby and Zack was Pikachu and the Computers were both Mario And Peach. This was a funny match as the whole time Zack kept getting beat up by Peach-a girl-and Mario was so getting owned by me. However in the end it was kind of annoying when Mario fought Peach and not us. The results came up as me taking second and Zack winning the round with the help of Peach killing me a few times making Mario dead last.

The best part was when Zack and I decided to change the way we were playing the game. We decided to play teams and see if we could fight on the same team with a computer on each other's team against each other. Zack chose his favorite character, Mario, and I chose my favorite character, Link, with my partner as Princess Zelda. Zack chose Marth as his partner. It turned out great as we played on stock the game lasted quite a while as we all had 99 lives a piece. Mario fought the last few times alone as I killed Marth 99 times. Zelda had Two lives left and I had ten and Zack had eleven lives left. Mario Killed Zelda twice, then me nine times and I killed him another ten times. It came down to sudden death and Zack won-an item hit me in the head and exploded...

The whole thing was great, I had so much fun with my twin brother as I had always done. I looked at him through out the whole time...I loved seeing him smile. It made me feel great inside to know he will always be there with me. Thinking this made me feel strange again as I had earlier that day; my penis began to twitch and move about in my pants as I thought upon these feelings more. It began to grow stiff and began to bother me a little-not so much to care. I was just having to much fun with him.

"Nooo!"

"Yes!"

"That was not fare...it doesn't count Zack..."

"Alright."

I looked at him smiling and the occasional laughter made me feel much greater admiration. The feeling between my legs, grew much the same. My penis jumped...moved in my briefs and felt much more strange...it began to really bother me now. I headed towards the bathroom dropping the controller on the sofa as I told Zack to wait till I came back.

I ran in to the bathroom and closed the door this time locking it behind me. Pulling my pants down without unzipping it I pulled down my briefs as well to see what was wrong down there. My penis was straight up over my body making a 90 degree angle with my lower chest. Bobbing up and down with my heartbeat as blood rushed in and out. My scrotum seem small and snug to my penis as my testicles were tight within the sack. I felt a familiar sensation, a lot like the force of pain but far more less alarming-but fearful just the same. What was happening to me?

I reached out and held my penis with my right thumb and forefinger feeling the foreskin-making the sensation intensify, I stopped-scared of what it may do to me. I waited for a few minutes and then it finally went away. Dressing once more I opened the door and headed back towards the living room.

Zack looked to me as I entered the room smiling yet again as he asked "what took you so long Cody?" I only shrugged my shoulders to this as he thought nothing of it we went back to playing video games.  
This time I chose to be Mario and Zack Princess Peach, with Luigi and Yoshie as computers we fought in an all or nothing free for all. Throughout the game I began to do it again; I stared at my brother with a prolonged focus he soon realized. He asked me what was wrong snapping me out of my trance like state making me instantly focused back on the game-at least for a few minutes anyway. I could not help to think even more on what I had been feeling for what seem like all day now. That feeling soon returned between my lower limbs. It could not be helped and as I knew it that feeling had something to do with Zack. It just occurred to me this happened today every time I had thought of him...

No matter how small the thought in my head or how focused it had become the same thing seem to occur the only difference was the longer I thought the greater the feeling and effect on me it had. What was happening to me? Minutes later as the match came narrowing down to just three characters, on account of Yoshie's death, the both of us decided to take out Luigi.  
I soon found myself looking at him again as he looked to the TV screen with full intent in on the game and away from me giving free access to view his every move.

"Hey watch this," Zack said as he looked to me making me blush crimson as I looked away form him and watched the screen. Peach ran to an unsuspecting Luigi..."smooch"..."yahhahahahaha!"...up went Luigi into the sky after Zack had made Peach kiss him; hearts everywhere hitting him hard enough to send the computer player out of the game for good. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Zack continued on to fight me a little then asked, "come over here." He made Peach stand beside Mario and taunted me as Peach began to entice my character. She seemed to have given Mario a kiss. I noticed Zack as he laughed and looked at me the whole time. "She has a crush on you," the boy said in between laughs taking another sandwich from the plate.

This for some reason made my face hot and bothered even more. As he sat back down on the sofa I moved closer in an attempt to get even with him poking him in the side causing him to choke a little.

"Haha...funny bro."

"huhh...huh..." was all he could make out and another cough as he recovered form loss of air. "You trying to kill me?" I looked away letting his question drop unanswered. I wondered now why I felt bothered at his comment. It was another thing that escaped my mind. "what's wrong you don't like getting kissed Cody?" I turned red reflexively looking away at a moment. Zack had seem to take that as his chance, "hahaha...Cody hates kisses!" He moved in tackling me on the couch forcing me on my back looking at him face flared and flushed.

"No I don't...get off me..."

"Heh...I don't think so...make me...if you can!"

"Let's see how you like it..."

I moved in between his arms as they held me down by my shoulders. Leaning in to his smile as it changed in time to meet my own lips. They pushed forward against his as my tongue licked the crevasse of his now closed pink slits. The taste of strawberries and the texture of silk upon my palate as I licked the soft skin above my tongue once.

Startled with a face of a tainted angel Zack moved away crawling off of me as I sat up keeping quiet he moved to the cross corner of the couch sitting there shocked and silent.

Sitting there apart seem so uncomfortable as I waited for any reaction, none came for a short while till I heard him began to speak. I look to him finally mustering up the courage to do so.

"Cody..."

He never had a chance to finish as I stood up and ran out of the living room and into the hall, up stairs passed a few rooms and into my own. I slammed the door behind me, locking it as I ran across the room jumping on my bed. Laying on my stomach as I began to cry I clung to a pillow sobbing tears staining my silver like eyes of blended greens and blues. Streaking past long eye lashes they fell soaked up by the protective covering of the cushion.

I opened my eyes finding my head upon the pillow on my right side. I lay Spread eagle on my tummy in the twin bed messed up covers apparent with the proof I had been turning in my sleep. The room cloaked in shadow and silhouetted by light from the only source coming from the far windows opposite the wall adjacent to my bed and Zack's.

Taking a minute I sat up looking around the room and towards the clock.

"8:11..."

It had been an hour. I had slept for an hour since retreating to the safety of my room-away from him and what he may now think of me. Switching on the lamp atop the dresser on the side of my bed I illuminated the darkness unveiling the bright blue and white walls to there full color and splendor. A mistake to say the least seeing his bed brought him to mine. I needed to keep myself distracted. In hopes it would help I turned on the TV across the room. Flipping past the channels I found nothing on and nothing of much help to my discomfort. I clicked upon the switch for the DVD player hoping anything would be inside it. Maybe it could help me forget my sin.

The channel changed with it on Video 1 as the DVD began to load. A feed of series of events occurred in my mind as a recording of last year's Christmas party began to play. A year younger Zack stood opening gifts-me beside him at Ten looking happier than I had ever been...Needless to say this didn't help. I felt even more wanting to cry in all the confusion in my heart. I watched on...

"Cody...Cody are you awake?" A voice called out to me from behind the door. Knowing very well who it was I did not answer him. More likely I couldn't to say the least. The door knob jiggled left and right and Zack called out again. "Cody..." He sounded with a little fear in his voice. The doorknob jiggled again. Footsteps sounded as he seem to run away. I hoped he had given up for the night and went on to watching the reflections of my past happiness unfold. Zack hugged me as he received my gift and I his. My mother moving with the camera to get a better view of our embrace. "Cody!" Zack shouted rattling the door as he opened it, popping the lock to our room with a plastic card he pushed it open, it hit the wall with a thud. He ran towards me jumping on my bed as soon as he neared it. As I looked surprised as much as scared he took me in his arms and held me tight. "It's okay...It's okay..."

I broke down as soon as he had a single hand on me...I could only let myself cry in his arms as he held me not wanting him to let go after a while I returned the embrace holding his abdomen closest to me as I could. "I'm sorry Zack...I don't know why I did that..." I said this over and over again not knowing how many a time it had escaped my mouth I just knew I had meant every word of it.

"Did what?"

All Zack said was that single sentence...no judgments no excuses. He did not care or didn't understand." So you kissed me...so what?" Maybe he did understand more than I thought? That was all it took for him to get me to stop crying and look at him.

"I'm sorry...I don't know... I don't know what's wrong with me..."

"Why...Nothings wrong with you Cody."

"You don't understand..."

"Then let me..." he said, holding me close once again, "help me understand..."

We talked for more than an hour there sitting on my bed sitting close and being closer than we had ever been. I told him of my feelings throughout the day as how I had begun to admire him greater than usual. With the occasional jokes like, "You liked kissing me?" and sarcasm it seem pretty well considered that Zack was actually trying to be understanding of me. It soon came down to the point that seem the hardest for me to understand...

"Zack I think I like you..."

"Okay I think I got that...Are you okay now?"

"I don't know...I've been getting weird feelings..."

"Other feelings?"

"Yeah...in my..."

"What...In your heart?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"In my pants..."

I pulled away looking at him as I motioned to the other side of the bed. Zack moved sitting more comfortably as he looked at me thinking if he had heard right and looked to be wondering what to say next. I laid down looking at the clock as it read eleven after nine. "I don't understand it myself Zack..."

"What happened exactly?"

"wah..."

"What happened?...Cody please tell me..."

"Okay...every time I think of you...my penis turns stiff...it really bothers me."

"You pop a boner thinking of me!"

He busted out laughing looking at me the entire time as he calmed down with tears in his eyes from laughing to hard. I looked to him with seriousness making it clear to him that I was not kidding. He now knew I was being honest with him. "Cody I'm sorry...I don't care...it's okay."

"Zack...I'm weird...I think I'm in love with you..."

"I understand...Cody."

He moved closer laying behind me took me in his arms again and whispered into my ear. "It's okay."

Turning around to face him I looked into his similar eyes mirrored to that of my own. I finally felt safe the first time in a while and now had a feeling that was going to change.

"You know this is another reason why I'm older..."

He smiled again. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment as I lay in my brother's arms. "I love you Zack."

"I love you too...Cody," He gasped looking in to his younger brother's eyes, "Is that why you went into the bathroom. When you were looking at me, is that the last time you had an erection?"

I looked to him puzzled and not knowing what to say.

"what?"

"Ohmigosh...Cody when your penis gets stiff-that's an erection."

"oh..." I said looking I'm sure more puzzled than before.

"So was it?"

"Yes...and no..."

"It was stiff but-that wasn't the last time...Zack...I...I kinda have one now."

"Oh...Cody...can I show you something?"

I opened my eyes looking at my brothers face smiling as before, yet for some reason it felt different than his normal grin that beamed from ear to delicate ear. Somehow unsettling as it was I only managed to nod my head giving him permission to proceed. Sitting up a little more than before he inched closer moving with the use of his right elbow as I shifted closer to him too. Stopping only a little under a foot apart from one another we moved with out a word as it seem to be pure body language that was spoken. Slipping his right arm under my body Zack held me firm in his embrace. As I moved closer to my brother rapping my arms around his slender back I watched him eyes never leaving my-own. He looked back at me all the while insuring my security mouthing off a silent yet clear sentiment. A soft reinforcement, "It's okay," He cooed in to my ear keeping me safe from my own fears.

His left hand moved from his side to my own. It shifted to my side and landed to rest pressing softly upon my chest. He felt my heart beat I'm sure as his palm was directly over it; in turn I had felt his through his own fingertips.

"It's okay Cody..."

His hand shifted away downward to my tummy soft and flat for a boy my age I was proud of it. All the better for him to like me. Just like his own in every way none the wiser if any difference did exist between us it was not there. I leaned in to his touch as he further reached towards his knowingly intended goal. Motioning my hips forward then back as I wanted his touch Zack placed his hand on the now prominent bulge between my legs. Pushing my hips against his palm up once then down again as he tilted his wrist upwards to meet my cloth covered crotch I pushed up against it once more. Through the fabric Zack fondled my little erection amazing my body with thrills of which I had not known. To my knowledge, boys' penises didn't do things like this...A mix of fear and want filled my head and in a quick panic of confusion I heard my small voice whimper.

"Zack...no..."

"It's okay...Cody...I wont hurt you."

He continued to caress my most private body part smiling that different way again as he asked, "Do you like that?" Panting desperate myself allowing him to do something no other could, I started to cry softly. I felt embarrassed to feel how nice the motion of his fingers felt, but he continued until it felt even more strange.

"Zack..." I panted,"...don't stop..."

Stopping only but a moment Zack moved his hand away. Partway placing his hand beneath my shorts he unfastened the snap letting loose the fly-freely displaying my cotton covered cocklet.

"That's a boy..." he cooed in my ear. "Here it comes..." Zack whispered, lifting the outlined elastic of my cartooned underpants. Soon after I could feel my little boyhood stiffening in his fingers. I stared

at it in confusion. I felt so odd and the feeling of its stiffness between my legs was very confusing. As Zack's thumb and forefinger moved away pulling back my foreskin it was soon sticking straight out from between my skinny thighs, pulsing up and down, the purple head shining brightly against the pale, three inch shaft. This was very strange and frightening I had no idea what was happening to my body-so entrusted in everything the words my brother said to me.

"It's okay Cody...I'm here...It's only scary-the first time..."

"N-no, aaaahhh!"

"I do it too." He whispered, "Thinking of you."

"Ohhoo...ohkay...k-keep, gone!" was all I could get out as Zack continued to fondle my now tortured erection. He moved lower now able to take hold of both my penis and scrotum. lacing the hairless sack with his index and middle fingers as he parted my testicles Zack did this for but a few seconds at a time, he seem to have delighted more in the fun to be had in fondling my penis. I stared at him with fear and boyish shame. What where we doing? what was going on with me? My mind was racing as the thoughts seem to build up in my mind harder to process everything rushing through it.  
He soon resumed his pace as he took the head of my penis again in his thumb and forefinger. He stroked up and down once more repetitively...up then down again. The burning in my crotch was rekindled with every stroke. My hips thrusting up then down with his every movement staying in rhythm as he pulled up. First pushing as he pulled making my foreskin retreat up and over my penis head then back down again. Soon changing in strokes. pushing my hips when he pulled back to tug at my penis . I trusted my hips in as he let it slip more in his hand pulling again as he slowly motioned to the very tip of my shaft slowly moving back down again.

The force of pleasure struck me so violently that I tensed with every muscle in my body starting to stiffen and bare it. I knew no words that could describe the sensation. Holding tighter to Zack than before I pushed farther along his side moving my penis far as it could go in to the boy's still moving hand. My eyes wide as they possibly could go I felt like heaven had cum as I soon gave way muscles relaxing in the glow and sensation of having my body touched by another.

I breathed deep as I hugged my brother eyes closed, still embraced in his arm and the other in my pants open beneath my underwear.  
"How did you like it...Cody? It's called an orgasm."

"...Cody?"

Zack pulled away a little my penis now turning flaccid as he continued fondling me. Looking fully spent as It had given everything it had in realizing its second purpose. I opened my eyes looking to him in gratitude for what he had done but also blushing in my boyish shame and embarrassment.

"I love you Zack..."

"What is it?" I asked, looking to him as he fell silent with no sense of emotion flowing through his face. Startled a bit I inched a little away fearing the worst again. He came to life as quick as he had seem to leave it and soon all I could see was his face as close as it could ever be. He leaned in closing the gap between us placing his lips to mine kissing me for the second time. Zack licked my mouth slit in an attempt to stick his tongue inside me. He smiled, our faces still touching, he whispered, "I love you too."

**_When-The Websites Word Processor Hates You, YOU USE ANY DIVIDER THAT WORKS...*_**

I awoke with him still by my side. Still with his hand where it ot not be-in my underwear below my pants. For an eleven year old he sure knew a lot about the human body. I wonder if I really am the smart one?

I removed his hand fixing my pants back up as I got out of bed. Running out of our room and in to the hall I walked down to the far end to see if my mother had come home during the night. As I entered the room opening it as it stood ajar nothing to see but an empty bed and folded sheets. Proof that no one had slept in it for quite sometime.

I walked out turning into the hall again. Standing in front of me in what I thought at first was caused by a mirror I screamed.

"Haaa!"

Zack stood in front of me bare foot and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Complete with bed head.

"I woke up and you weren't there."

"I-I...you scared me!" I gasped.

"Oh...sorry, Cody"

"Mom's not home."

"Oh well."

"Let's go eat something I'm hungry. "

"Okay."

I walked after him down the hall and to the right as we descended the stares. Thirteen steps and then the floor. Opened with hardwood near the entrance that was the front door a few feet away, we made a turn in to the living room and headed into the kitchen. Sitting down at a stool near the Island I sat with my elbows on the counter top; Looking at Zack as he headed towards the stove; resting my cheeks on my Knuckles. He took the frying pan from the near drawer setting it on the stove as he turned to ask me.

"What do you wana eat...pancakes?" he said looking at me as I sat on my stool looking on at him, remembering only the events that occurred only hours ago. What he did...What he said...What he seem to have meant...My kiss...his kiss...

"My wiener..."

"...I mean...uhh" I could not hide that one or make an excuse for it...sitting there I just blushed in embarrassment.

He kept laughing.

"You want that on a bun?" Zack gasped for air, he laughed to hard, unsure if it were the joke or for my screw up."You know what Cody...your to much fun to not like. "He looked like he could hardly breath until finally he stopped but only to smile again in that weird way of his now all to familiar smirk.

"Hey sit on the tabletop."

"The counter?"

"What ever..."

I did as he said wondering what he had in mind as he headed for the fridge. Soon taking almost everything out of the food space he sat them beside me and told me to stay seated there.

"So what are we going to have?" I asked wondering now with the observation of everything on the table not helping to piece together the puzzle.

"Hotdogs..." Zack opened a pack of Wiener Wurst and had them frying upon the stove. He began placing some of the food back into the refrigerator as I still sat under his instruction. Soon done cooking he fried four hotdogs and sat them on a plate to the side of me. As what was left of food from the fridge was condiments and sandwich making stuff. retrieving plates from the cupboard above him Zach sat them beside the one filled with hotdogs. "What do you want on yours?"

"Um...ketchup and mustard...and onions."

"wait...there is only one bun left...Damn."

I held up a bag of bread loaf showing it to Zack.

"We could use normal Wheat bread...Zack...I don't care."

"Oh, okay."

He made two hotdogs for himself and two for me as well. placing each on a plate and using the whole loaf of bread save for the fact that there was only eight slices left it fit perfectly. One with only ketchup and the other mustard for Zack each with tomatoes. I liked them with onions and pickles...I wonder why though? The pickles part. Did liking Dill mean I was really gay? oh well. If so I think my brother being the same way helps.

"Why are you staring at me for?"

"W-what?"

"N-Never mine let's eat." he said as he grabbed his sandwich and took a bite smiling at me again as he stood in front of me still sitting on the counter top. My feet dangling not touching the floor.  
We ate our first sandwich's relatively as fast as the other. At the same time really looking each other in the eyes silently just looking until broken by our little laughter at the thoughts of last night still fresh in our heads and maybe for Zack my last remark about my penis. Maybe that was it.

Finishing his second sandwich faster than I, he looked at me and smirked yet again.  
"I'm still hungry..."  
"Oh..." I looked at him...only finished with half my second sandwich as I held it out to him. "You want my wiener?"

He stared back.

"Wait up...what did you want on your hotdog at first...Cody?"

"Um...Onions, ketchup and mustard...why?"

"Okay..."

Taking the last bun out of the bag of them Zack added onions inside it setting it to the side. "here it comes." Zack said, pantsing me briefs and all-leaving my penis to dangle between my legs off of the counter. He quickly took the bun and slipped it under my penis keeping it between the bun as he squirted ketchup and mustard on it.

"One wiener, with onions ketchup and mustard, order up!"

"Eeeuuuw!"

"hehe!"

"You want it like this?" I asked.

"Yeah...I do Cody." He leaned over towards the bun still in his hand. Eating all the bread till it ended at the half where my now erect penis lay cold from the ketchup and mustard on it. "I do Cody..." Zack said again as he took the whole tip into his mouth. I trusted my hips up immediately as he did it feeling his slimy mouth on top of my sensitive penis head as it stuck out of my foreskin. A flash of white encircled me.

**_When-The Websites Word Processor Hates You, YOU USE ANY DIVIDER THAT WORKS...*_**

I opened my eyes just as the sun hit his face looking so beautiful illuminated by white light, his pale skin shone and his blond hair looking more auriferous in the glow of our star. He was the closes thing I'd seen to an angel. I raised my head sitting up as I moved his arm off my lap and rose off the bed to head towards the door across the room. Entering the restroom walking with my shorts around my ankles, still open from the night before, I latched the front of my briefs and pulled them down exposing my member to pee. Relaxing I let the flow of water carry me away to thoughts of the events which had recently unfolded. Last night and the day before so much in such little time.

Leaving the door open lazily, Zack woke to a sound he knew all to well. Opening his eyes he rose to sitting on the bed as he looked around for the source of what had woken him up. The window lay closed so it were not from the outside and as he veered to look further into the room he noticed my absence. Hearing the flow of water even closer as he walked out of bed and towards the restroom door he soon knew where to find me.

I bucked my hips once, twice letting the flow of pee escape my bladder and into the toilet bowl. sighing as I was almost done reliving myself of an all-night tank full of juice and water from the previous twenty-four hours. I heard a scream surprise me making me turn suddenly.

"Yeaaaa!"

"Zack!"

He ran in suddenly yelling just in an attempt to scare me again; Backfiring as it did ending up with me peeing on him a little I continued to spray urine as it hit his Pajamas and shirt. I moved in time to stop short of bathing him, but only to leave but a drop left to fall down the toilet where I intended all along to pee in. Not on my brother!

"Yuckkk..."

"It's your fault..."

"Not that, I thought you were pretty kinky...hahaha!" Zack laughed looking at his shirt then back down at me half naked, the private half. "I meant my shirt."  
lacing my briefs up and snapping my shorts back on in disappointment to Zack I dressed and faced my brother in disapproval.  
"You need a bath now."

"Will you bathe me?" he said, half smiling with a smirk that said he was between laughing at a joke and half serious.  
"No..."

"Oh..."

"I need one too."

"Wana take one, together?"

"I don't know Zack."

"Like we used to, remember?"

I looked at my twin brother seeing if it were truly something he meant. His face was nothing short of beautiful. It was also honest as of now he had meant everything he had said. Last night was no dream of mine. Or was it-for me to say I had no idea at the time. But I would have been lying if I had said the thought of me and him in the same tub did not appeal to me.  
shrugging my shoulders as he took my left palm in hand he dragged me into the tub across the full bath restroom.

He stepped into the tub as I took my shirt by the lower hem and pulled it up over my head and working it off my arms. Fallowing him as he turned on the water running the bath he playfully switched to the shower dowsing my bare chest with cold water.

"Got you back."

A chill ran down my spine as my soft skin dripped soaked as much as Zack had been earlier with my own pee. As he changed quick to running the bath again still smiling as he watched me undress I looked noticing the water rise to about a foot high. He took off his stained shirt revealing the smooth skin underneath viewed by me, watching me as I watched him. He smiled again. I smiled back taking off my shorts as the water now soaked them even as I held them above my knees now clad in only my cotton underwear.

The water now little over two feet Zack took off his soaked Pjays as he turned off the water facet and placed the watered peed on pants atop the bathroom sink. This now leaving him in pure white briefs a little soaked but more surprised was I of the erection he sported under them.

"Did you plan this Zack?"

"Wha...me?"

"Never mind." I said laughing.

I removed my underwear not wanting to be confined by fabric as my erection began to form seeing Zack's very own for the first time. It popped out of them as it began to throb as he did the very same thing at the same moment. God he was so beautiful. I began to get lost as my adoration for the boy got even more intoxicating. It seem to be beaming through my very eyes as I scaled down my brothers body and back up his abdomen and meeting his eyes.

"Your so cute little brother."

He made me blush at the thought of him catching me staring at him and I looked away at the last second. I heard his laughter. He came closer, waves splashing, the water shift in his motion.

"You can look at me, as i see you."

"I..."

"Nope."

He moved closer placing a hand on my skinny shoulder. Zack placed his finger on my chin as he guided me to face him eye to eye. "It's okay I love you...okay?" He said, taking my whole chin in hand now as he leaned back down towards my face. Zack Kissed me a third time. He placed his hands moving them now across my abdomen and down my bubble butt-making sure our erections touched as he closed the feet of water between us. I began to get used to this feeling. I kissed him back taking it as the first true kiss we have now shared. Sweet Strawberry Shared Silk.

His skin so soft and smooth. His touch tender and to titillating to take. I held him closer as I moved my hands from my sides to his shoulder blades there I rubbed them feeling the warmth of the one I hold most dear to me. My brother. My Zack.

"I love you too Zack."

"I know, Cody."  
"It's not a dream right...yesterday, did happen?"

"Yeah..."

I leaned forward placing all my weight upon him causing he and I to lean against the tiled wall of the bathroom. shifting my right hand away from his shoulder blade I moved it up towards his neck feeling his collar bone and then placed it upon his cheek. "Your Beautiful...you know, that? "He asked looking to me as he shifted a hand away from my butt to sweep a wisp of hair from my face.

"I'm not, I'm a monster, There is something wrong with me."

"Don't say that. you're not a monster. Your perfect and I want you."

"I want you to Zack...but, I can't it's not, it's not right."

"Says who?"

"It, everybody, me...I don't know."

I felt like I could cry the more I thought about it the worst it seem to get with in my head. I wanted to be with him. I wanted him. I wanted to have him. I needed him.  
"So don't try to know..." He answered, looking up at me again. "Cody I can't help it now, I understand, I love you more than a brother could, Cody."

He really was far more honest then I could ever be-even with myself.

"Can we talk about this, later."

"Ye...Yeah...we have all the time in the world to talk okay." he sighed, "just take your time, and know, I love you...Cody I do."

His last words hit home. Right up until that point I had never thought of it the whole morning...My dream. The feel of his mouth on my...

We dried off one another looking at the each's penis between our legs at every chance . I soon ran back to our room fallowed by Zack with the towel in hand trying to snap my butt every other second. I was as happy as I could ever be at this moment parading around naked like I were a mere seven year old boy not a mature eleven year old. As I jumped on the bed across the one we had slept in, Zack's bed, I kicked his sheets of the mattress and threw the pillows to obstruct his path to getting a clear shot at my butt.

After failing several times we got dressed and ready for the Saturday ahead. Zack chose to wear a black Volcom shirt and Khaki shorts as I grabbed a white one with another pair of Jean shorts. I also wore a pair of new briefs Zack on the other hand snagged a comfortable set of cash sign embedded boxers. It hid his penis more. Shoving our socks and shoes on we were ready to head out.

"What do you want to do today bro?"

"I don't know yet but I'm hungry...let's get something to eat."

"Okay."  
Zack led the way as we walked out of our room and out into the hall. We went passed a few more doors then reached the top of the stairs leading down to the first floor. Sliding down the railing like he would when he were nine years of age he railed down before me as I ran a close second after him. Things seem better today then most for some reason...I wonder why?  
In the kitchen Zack looked through the fridge and turned soon after to see if I was behind him.

"Want hotdogs?"

"...Uh, no..."

"Pizza?"

"We have anymore of that chicken?"

"Hold on a sec...yep...only enough for one though," he looked at me, "you can have it Cody."

"What are you going to have then?"

"You can have it."

"Nope...you can, I'll have a hotdog...we only have one last bun anyway."

"A, haha...ha..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

I ate fast hoping that Zack would do the same. No such luck, in fact it seem he were eating slower than usual. I stared at him as he ate the damn bun so slowly-having flashbacks of my dream form the night before. It felt beyond weird when he licked some ketchup off the hotdog and bun. I was about ready to burst when he did it...He even asked me about the weird expression on my face.

"Why does your face look like a Cherry?"

"You want me to pop it?"

"No!"

"Ha!"

"Just eat...so we can go." I blushed.

Finishing breakfast as slow as he seem to have been able to do, I placed the dishes in the washer as he put everything we had used away. Still not knowing what to do for the day I asked Zack if he'd any ideas to toss my way. Again no such luck as all I got was well more cracks.  
"Come on think of something...what do you want to do?"

"Um, you?"

"Ha-ha-ha...Real funny Zack."

"Your expression is," he smiled.

I was almost ready to give up when he got serious.

"How about some basketball?"

"Okay."

We headed outside through the kitchen screen door and out to the backyard. Grabbing a ball from the rack behind the grill I tossed it to Zack as he stood on the half court in our backyard.

After a few shots on his side and misses on mine he seem to grow tired of playing as I soon did. Up until I made a basket of a three point shot. He then wanted to see if I could try it again. Tossing me the ball he hurled it to fast making me miss as it passed me bouncing out of the court and into the pool.

"Zack!"

"Sorry!"

We stood by the edge of the pool he with a net in hand and a broom in mine. As we tried fishing the ball out of the water it seem to go farther into the middle of the pool. Failing as we were miserably I did something out of character but so wanted to do so badly. Stepping forward I pushed Zack into the pool. With a splash and a yelp he dropped head first into the blue floored, manmade pond on a perfect August day for it.

"Uhahauh...Cody!"

"Payback!"

We broke in fits of laughter.

"You know what this is better, come on in Cody"

"I don't wana get my clothes wet."

He looked at me running his hand through his wet hair sweeping them from his eyes.

"Hang on...I'll go."

Taking my clothes off I rid myself of my shoes and socks. Pulling my shirt off I bared my chest and skinny arms before throwing off my jeans and briefs. I dived in.  
"Cody...what are you doing?"

"I got in didn't I..."

"But...people can see..."

"No they can't, unless they're here with me, like you."

"Okay..."

He swam across to me taking my erection in hand under the water. "Oh God, you feel so good Cody." Letting go of me he moved towards the wall of the pool. Soon taking his shoes and placing them atop the edge of the pool as well as his shirt he moved again towards me. Before he approached however I dived to the bottom. Grabbing his shorts I pulled them under the water straight off of his legs. I rushed back to the top soon surfacing out of the water.

"Hey no, you want me skinny dipping?"

"Why not I'm naked it's exactly the same thing..."

"yea...your right , almost in everyway."

He pulled his hands under the water coming back up with boxers in hand. "Your wish is my command...prince Cody," he said to me, swimming across the pool again in attempt to hold me closer to him. "I want you so badly Cody, real badly..."

Taking his hand in mine as I reached out through the cool water feeling his warm fingers I clasped our hands together. He pulled me in taking me closer as we floated in the water with out a care for more than just one another.

"Zack...you still have socks. haha."

He kissed me yet again pecking down on my lips for but a second. He moved up kissing my forehead next and back down to kiss my right cheek. "Zack, I don't know..."

"Hey you ever try this?" he asked changing the subject as he dived down deeper into the pool. I felt his hands later around my sides and then take a firm hold of my waist on both sides. Pushing me a little towards the surface he guided me as I lent back down arching my neck back. I floated on the surface as my brother guided me beneath hands now shifting to my hips, then to my thighs. Resurfacing he breached the water between my open legs-staring at my still throbbing erection.

"...Zack?"

"...You can float...?" he said, stating the apparent truth only to avoid the situation again. I leaned in shifting forward now floating face to face with him.

"Was that what you wanted to show me?"

"..." he said nothing as he looked away for but a moment.

"Well?"

"Oh, no" he said diving under again as he swam below me. Feeling his hands on my butt and crotch again he shoved me with great force causing me to be launch straight out of the water. Going several vertical feet into the air and back down with a splash into the water. Zack resurfaced smiling as I floated back up looking shocked and surprised again from something he had done to me.

"Haha!"

"Wow...do it again."

And so he did this many times as the hour went by and we played around for what seem longer than it had really been. I found myself soon testing how far I could hold my breath underwater. Only till I had counted to forty-four. Zack tried the same and wound up with an astonishing 69 seconds. It seemed to long at the first try and he even had me worried for his sake at the thought of him drowning I had no idea what I'd do.

We waded in to the shallow end three feet as we moved through the water. Still deep for a bunch of four feet four munchkins like us. Zack grabbed my hand as I inched closer to the wall beneath the steps to leave the pool. I turned to him looking away from the ladder that hung over the edge of the pool to my right.

"Cody," he sighed, "Don't leave, " he finished looking at me as he placed a hand on my skinny shoulder and another on my cheek.

"Zack?"

He looked with shear honesty in his eyes again with the same wanting for me as I'm sure I showed in my-own to him.

"Can I try something? But don't be scared. "

"What?" I retreated slightly.

"Can I give you a blow job?" he sighed.

"What?"

"Can I suck on you...Cody?"

_**AN: Okay so i revised this shit again. At this point I've not started writing again but maybe ill put up the revised other chapters soon. Until then I'll see what ppl think of this XD I still can't believe that I am back on this website XD.**_  
_**Simon.**_


	2. True Pleasure

_**AN:Look I own this story, not the Characters they are based on or anything that has to do with the Suite Life. Get over the fear of Homophobia on your own time. Do not read if you do not want to duh! I mean you have been warned. Besides all of us at one point have had thoughts along the same lines, we are all Bi at one point. Its human nature to be curious...Simon.**_

_**I revised a few things here and there so yeah, more on the next author's note. Simon.**_

**_CHAPTER 2: TRUE PLEASURE_**

"Cody," he sighed, "Don't leave, " he finished looking at me as he placed a hand on my skinny shoulder and another on my cheek.

"Zack?"

He looked with shear honesty in his eyes again with the same wanting for me as I'm sure I showed in my-own to him.

"Can I try something? But don't be scared. "

"What?" I retreated slightly.

"Can I give you a blow job?" he sighed.

"What?"

"Can I suck on it...Cody?"

"Zack..."

I moved away taking a few steps to my left towards the deep end of the pool. I watched him watching me. "I don't know...Zack," I started, looking down shifting as he looked disappointed in my answer. "I just don't know yet."

I would be lying if I said it were not what I wanted, however it still scared me. The fact that all this had happened so quickly, it made this all that much more intimidating to me. After all I was only a fragile boy.

"Okay Cody...I won't rush you."

"Thanks, Zack."

"It's okay."

He dove back down under the water as he headed towards me grabbing my erection as he passed to do a lap around the pool. Oh God did that feel good! Tugging at my foreskin as he pinched the tip. I fallowed him in to the six feet as he reached the other side of the pool diving to turn around underwater as he came towards me to finish his first lap. Coming at me as he passed I tried to return the favor failing to reach his crotch and ended up grabbing only water. He laughed at me as he swam faster to the other side of the pool to the shallows. "Come on you can do better than that!"

Taking that as a challenge I chased after him with all the strength in my body propelling water all around as I skimmed through the water fast as I possibly could. He seemed a little startled as he dove back down under. He swam forward try as he might in escaping me I reached him before he could get away. I rapped my arms around his back as he attempted to veer away from me. In reaction he kicked away attempting to surface. Reflexively I held on to him with my legs, pinning his kicks to stop a slightly as he and I began to fall to the bottom then rise to the top. I had him, letting go of his back I held onto his side with my hand; I moved the other to grasp his crotch failing again a second time. Succeeding in the third attempt his penis swung flaccid between his legs, they kicking here and there as I began to loose more air.

eighteen, nineteen, twenty...

I knew I only had a few seconds left, if I were to do it now was my chance. I pulled down as his penis grew hard in my hand, like rubber in the pool as I felt it's warmth in the cool water. I felt Zack's excitement as it throbbed once, twice, hips pressing upon me as he rubbed against my fingers. I pushed then pulled again as he now stopped kicking altogether apparently relaxed floating with ease. He seem to not protest as I continued in playing with his now prominent erection. Now and again he moved his hips inward and out as I took this in approval.

"Cody..."

I lost breath, to focused in what I was doing to remember my count, to late in time to resurface for air. Zack pulled me to the surface noticing I had stopped short of getting him off. He drug me to the far end of the shallows to the stairway left of the ladder we were under a mear moments ago. Gasping as I sat on the second step he placed a hand on my back rubbing me in comfort. Up towards my shoulder blades and then back down my spine to my lower back. He stood partway in the water.

"Th-Thanks," I gasped, "that was close."

"What were you trying to do, kill yourself."

"It felt nice though...for an amateur," he snickered.

"Not funny," I gasped, sticking my tongue out at him. :P

I looked at him staring in silence as he joined me beside the step. He met my eyes the whole time as he placed his hand upon my wrist. Taking my hand willingly leading it he placed my palm upon his erection, sticking out a forty-five degree angle between his smooth thighs.

"Hold it like this," he instructed, taking my hand in his as he laced my thumb and forefinger around the base of his penis. I let it stay for a second then tried to pull away only to have him hold it in place. "It's okay, Cody."

Looking like I had no other choice I resumed as he moved my hand again. Teaching me how to play with his penis he held my hand, his over my own as he motioned my palm up then down. I pinched it as we went along gently rotating my thumb as I soon understood. He let go dropping his hand on his side leaning his head back enjoying the feel of my touch upon his oh so private parts.

"Like, this...?" I asked smiling as he looked so happy. I continued to fondle my brother feeling gently the smooth, hairless boy skin around his penis, tenderly caressing the little, purple head poking out of his soft layer of foreskin. He bucked his hips to meet my hands again. Something I found I liked the feel of. Once, twice, three times he did this as I stroked, faster up, slower down from the base of his penis to it's head beaming with stiffness as it throbbed in my fingers.

He nodded his head to answer looking for release form the stiff erection between his legs. I pulled my hand up once more, letting his hips push through my hand then pull his penis back again as he closed his eyes.

"Ohhh, you got better at this...fast!" He gasped, his hips quicken the pace, now thrusting faster into my fingers as I began to stroke faster on his penis. Flexing as he trusted upward Zack held himself, raised above the step, muscles stiff with the intensity of emotion.

Seemingly over stimulated Zack cried from pleasure as he twitched a few more times leaving orgasm to ravish is tendons and limbs.

"Ahhh...Cody!"

He grunted as I continued fondling his limping penis. I took my hand away as soon as he'd open his eyes and shifted in my direction a little more. I blushed crimson with the thought of what I had done. He placed his small hand yet again on my skinny shoulder letting me know of his approval, making me smile again at the thought of pleasing him.

"Your welcome."

Zack looked to me seeming to have something to say. He squinted as he leaned over my shoulder saying something below a whisper into my ear.

"It's your turn, can I give it a try?"

"Do you want to that badly?"

"Please!" he pleaded.

He looked at me as if to say "You know you want it. You know you'll let me."It was hard to keep a straight face, and apparently harder to keep straight. Zack knows me very well.

I stood up, my scrawny legs walking up the last steps as I sat down by the edge of the pool. Zack fallowed as I inched close towards him just below me where I had been a few steps before. He sat at his side looking up diagonal to where I sat at the top of the stairway. I looked nervously over to him, but his deep silverlike eyes were locked on my little boyhood. I felt his chest rub against my knees as he moved partway on top of me, his head moving closer to my penis. Before he reached it however, he suddenly sat back up. He looked down at my limp penis a moment longer, then slowly leaned over. Zack's hand moved between my legs and took my little member between his thumb and forefinger, holding the thing up as he pointed it towards his face. I stared locked, my mouth hung open in astonishment as he leaned far enough over that he actually kissed the head of my penis. It sent another streak of pleasure between my legs as I whimpered with pleasure and fear.

He opened his lips enough to expose the wet skin inside and kissed my penis head again as he pulled back the protective layer. I felt the warm, sliminess rub against my little purple glands and still greater pleasure touched me, until I cried softly. Zach's eyes glanced up at me and he smiled slightly, but his lips did not leave my penis head, his fingers still holding my limp cock tenderly. He wrapped his lips farther around the head and I lay crying softly in wonder against the tiled floor of the pool. His mouth felt so warm and slithery and it felt so good on my penis.

Somewhere in my testicles I felt a tingling and my pulse beat with the motions of my heart. I knew I would soon get an erection and for some reason felt ashamed. I grew hot in the face feeling myself blush horrendously. I didn't want my brother to have my erection inside his mouth, however there was no stopping it. Zach dragged his warm lips over my sensitive penis head and I could do nothing from keeping it from getting hard. It seem to stiffen in a single second. One moment a limp member between his thumb and forefinger and suddenly it was getting longer and stiffer. In no time, it was sticking straight out and I felt it throbbing with my rapid heartbeat. Pulsing up and down. The head formed a hard knob against Zack's tender skin. I could see the firm ridge of my purple head grow harder, strongly pronounced against the skinny white shaft that led to it. It grew to its full three inch, prepubescent beauty as I could see the purple coloring of its head growing brighter. It glistened with his saliva.

He held it still in hand between his thumb and forefinger as it stood out in its full, boyish glory. His tentative lips kissed all over my erection over again, leaving little trails of drool between my glands and his mouth.

The smooth hairless skin around it looked even odder now, the base exposed, the small mound between my legs fully visible for him to see. My erection, for all its boyish beauty, looked so little in his fingers and it felt so good I couldn't believe it was a part of my body. Zack let his other fingers slip down against my hairless pubic mound and I could feel him petting the smooth skin as he continued rubbing his mouth across my penis head.

My eyes shot back to my erect boyhood as his lips slid down over the head and foreskin, then slowly down the little shaft. I could feel his moist, warm tongue sticking out to touch it, felt it licking against the sensitive little head, flicking lightly at the tiny slit I peed from until I thought I would cry from pleasure. Instead I just whimpered louder through my ragged breathing, confused by all the things my body was doing to me, as if it were out of my control now: it had become something dominated by the stiff little peter sticking into the young boy's mouth.

Zack swallowed all of my penis into his mouth and held his lips pressed against my hairless pubic mound, his tongue rubbed all over it, rhythmically up and down the skinny three inch shaft and over the pulsing little head. Forcing it in and out of my foreskin. I could see his smooth cheeks sinking in, felt his mouth pulling my penis deeper into it. The pleasure running through my erection now was quite startling and much more intense than the simple caresses his fingers had given it when it was limp. Zack's mouth felt warm and wet, a strange feeling for a boy who thought his penis was just a strange thing to tinkle from.

It was more than that, I knew already, several minutes before my first orgasm in our room the night before. Just the pleasure of my twin brother's tongue rubbing against the sensitive glands made me realize one thing deep inside; my penis was soon going to be the most important thing in my young life.

I lay there whimpering in startled amazement, staring at my hairless boyhood sticking straight up into the eleven year old's slimy lips. He was sucking on it rubbing his tongue all over the sensitive head. I could feel the pleasure growing greater and greater. I could feel my body squirm slowly on the tile floor as my thin hips urged me to pump up and down. It was too difficult a thing to do lying down so instead I felt my skinny legs straightening, searching for something to latch onto as my mind was awash with pleasure between them. I couldn't think straight. My hands grasped for something to hold onto but there was only the floor. Still however my skinny arms flexed with useless effort.

"Oh, God...Zack, Zack."

Zack's lips slid up my three inch erection and he released it. I stared at it , watching the bright, striking, purple head pulsing visibly out of my skin, saw my brother's saliva covering it from knobby little head to hairless testicles and pubic mound. The cool breeze touched it and I yearned for the warm slime of the boys mouth.

"Do you like it?" Zack smiled up at my eager face, his fingers still pointing my little boner straight up between my legs. He grinned, seeing the awe and wonder in my eyes, and turned back to my penis. He kissed the head several times again, reminding me of the beauty of his moist, warm mouth, and I let out a startled cry as he pressed it against his pursed lips, let the young thing press its way between them, his lips hugging tightly to my little head as it slipped slowly inside. Once the knob was buried between his lips, he slid them down on the skinny, white shaft as I watched it disappearing inside again. By the time he reached my pubic mound, I was crying loudly; my skinny little body stiffening as hard as my penis, skinny ribs bulging, small thighs rippling with muscle. Without thought, my hands reached his blond hair, held his head between my legs. His hair so soft and silky, however all I was thinking about was my stiff, excited boner.

Zack's smooth cheeks sunk in again for a brief moment, but he did not just hold my penis this time. This time, he pulled his lips back up until he was sucking on just the little head. My hard, rippling body squirmed uncontrollably and my high pitched voice moaned as still greater pleasure raced up and down the skinny three inches, sweeping my belly, making my heart beat rapidly. The was a smile on his lips which was a little strange since my skinny cock was poking between them, where they were thickest. In an instant, they plunged down on my erection then slowly slid back up making my high pitched voice squeal with the pleasant sensation. His tongue was still licking it madly, along the shaft when it was buried in his mouth, just the little head when he was sucking it.

Soon, his lips descended on my little peter again and again the excited boner slipped into the warm slime in greater pleasure. His fingers slipped from the skinny shaft and his lips pressed down against my hairless pubic mound, his hands petting the smooth skin around my penis, fingers stroking my small smooth scrotum until I cried desperately in frightened boyhood. The pleasure so great now that I was getting scared; My penis was so hard I thought it was going to explode with the frantic beating of my heart. I had never felt such pleasure and it was a frightening thing for a little boy to feel in his penis, and mine-so little it could hardly be expected to contain such a feeling.

Zack did not seem very worried by my frightened cries and his lips moved up my shaft again, fingers stroking the hairless skin between my legs. He sucked on the head for a moment, then plunged his lips rapidly back down on it.

"What are you doing?" I cried when I was certain that my penis was lost to me forever and that the pleasure would never stop. "Zack, oooh, Zack?"

Sucking he didn't answer, just pulled slowly back on his lips then rapidly plunging downward again. I was definitely crying now, frightened and consumed with prepubescent pleasure I was too young to understand. My mind was pleading with him to stop, while my penis begged for his mouth, yearned for more pleasure, my body squirming and relishing the wonder of puberty.

"NO!"

I cried out when the pleasure suddenly multiplied fantastically. My body stiffened even harder, on the verge of cramping my little muscles, then suddenly exploded, my skinny hips thrusting upward as pleasure raced madly into my penis, filled my body with hard aching delight and terror. I could feel little muscles in my little boyhood flexing and each flex was fallowed by an extremely pleasant wave of warm, al consuming happiness and a jolting shock of tightly exploding muscles all through my skinny arms and legs. I was so frightened by this that all I could do was lay there grunting in childish confusion with every jerk of my naked little body.

"Aaahh, aahh, ah...Zack, No!"

The intensity of orgasm left me rather suddenly and I felt a warm pleasure fill my penis, run in a wave of soothing warmth cross my belly, filling my arms and legs with a deep sense of relief that eased the frantic tension in my boyish muscles. I continued to whimper but my grunts grew more distant and less frantic. Despite my shock and fear, the release of my pent up orgasm forced my muscles to relax; they felt too tired to continue and I felt them easing until I lay flat on the tile as if unable to move.

Zack still continue sucking on my penis and it still felt very nice, but it was not as intense as my orgasm had been. I could tell that it was still hard but it had lost the aching that had started to touch it at the base. Now it felt stiff and just now I did not feel it throbbing any more. He seem unwilling to release my member and I did not feel eager for him to release it. Instead, I laid there watching my small chest swell with every breath and let myself bask in the warm pleasure of my post-orgasm, the warm, soothing rays of the sun overhead. Zack's lips did not rub up and down anymore one my penis, however he continue to lick it, his tongue rubbing it within his still warm and slippery mouth.

After another few minutes of his gentle love for my penis, Zack slid his lips up the hairless little erection and pulled them away-giving the purple head one last gentle kiss as he left it. For but a moment a stream of his silvery saliva connected his lips to my boyhood, but he smirked and wiped it away with his hand. He licked the excess saliva from his lips then smiled that way again, he grinned happily at me, his eyes filled with love and delight that he had sucked me off.

"It feels good doesn't it?"

He moved up the last few steps, sitting down beside me as he lay down and held me by my side. Zack smiled at me his hand lovingly stroked my bare chest, filling me with his comforting affection. I was too confused to answer him right away and finally swallowed and nodded. Despite the warmth and pleasure in my penis and young body, I still remembered the wrenching terror of my orgasm and felt a glowing embarrassment on my cheeks.

"It's okay," Zack said, his tender hands holding me, soothing my small chest. "Like I said, it's scary the first time, but you'll get used to it."

"What, was that?" I found my voice enough to ask, barely above a whisper.

"A real, orgasm."

Zack laughed, smiling at my innocence.

He got up leaving me as he dived back into the pool and did another lap. I still lay there not wanting to move all the better content from what had happened. He did love me.

Totally exhausted after another half hour had passed, we headed inside gathering our clothes. My-own in a pile, dry by the pool and Zack's wet at the other side. He had to fish his pants out of the water and snag the ball while he climbed the stairs out of the pool. He held the ball in one hand and his cloths in the other as he made his way onto the wooden deck. I took the ball from him setting it back on the rack as he entered the house. I fallowed after not even bothering to put my clothes on, I entered sliding the door behind me.

I plopped onto the couch dropping my clothes beside me as Zack threw his into the dryer. Setting it and leaving them to be forgotten he walked back to the living room. He found me resting tired from yet another experience, always his doing. Joining me on the sofa he moved to the end closes to my head, he lifted my body as he let me lie it upon his lap. Finding it a nice feeling we stayed this way for a while. He stroked my hair, here and there, and now and again. I loved resting in his arms, it had always been something I loved doing, however it felt much better with the warmth his bare body provided. It was far better a thing to do naked. Zack seem to agree, as he continued to hold me tenderly, I felt his member begin to stiffen again. I had wanted to masturbate him again, however it felt far to great his hot member on the soft skin of my neck, I did not want to move. I lay there eyes closed, safe in my older brothers arms.

Zack pulled his clothes out of the dryer fully dressed leaving the laundry room as he headed for the kitchen. He pasted the living room looking to me as I sat on a stool near the counter top. I ate a plate of leftover spaghetti as he opened the fridge looking for anything to eat. He turned on his heel looking at me holding a jar of marinara sauce.

"where is the pasta?"

"Oh, uh...sorry Zack," I sighed, "I beet you to it," he smiled.

"umm," he muffled a sound, biting his upper lip.

"You want some?"

"Sure."

He sat down beside me taking the stool second from the four. I moved the plate over between us, not bothering to dirty another one, besides this was better. I handed him my fork as he took a meatball in his bare delicate fingers. He looked at me then the fork and at the meatball then back at me. Zack dropped the sphere of ground beef, bread and seasoning; licked his fingers one by one; then politely accepted my utensil. He smiled as he stabbed another meatball taking a small bite of it as I watched smiling with adoration. He then offered it to me taking a bite of my-own at the other side of the very same meatball.

I could not help but laugh seeing as this continued for quite a while. I took turns with him feeding one another, bite after bite of meatballs. The spaghetti was another story however, a messy one. Zack try as he might couldn't seem to get the noodles on the fork. He twirled the fork left and right forwards and backwards and still no such luck.

"Um...err, uhh..."

"Need help?"

"Uhh hhh nahh..."

"Here let me try, Zack."

I took the fork from him, he gave it up reluctant pouting to the side of his mouth. Swirling the noodles I gathered enough to stay on the fork as I held it out to him. Zack opened his mouth with in the shape of an "O" letting me feed him as if he were a child. He looked so cute doing that again and again. Needless to say he ate most of the pasta.

After we finished eating I place the dishes in the washer with the ones from before. It figures, Zack couldn't even wash dishes wouldn't even with the help of a machine. Man is he lazy. My lazy brother.

"Hehe..."

"Ump,ump...something wong Cody?"

"Nothing Zack."

I smiled looking at him chewing a mouthful of food and still trying to talk. With a flip of the switch I left the dishes to be washed walking away towards the living room. Zack hopped off his stool chasing me across the room to sit beside me on the sofa.

I flipped through the channels with nothing on interesting, HBO and still nothing to watch. Zack leaned in to lay on my shoulder, he showed nothing short of a thought on his mine. My he was a space cadet, a cute one.

I grew tired of flipping channels finding myself looking at him once more. That look of a free spirit on his face, may no other seraph have such beauty as his own. Suddenly turning to look at me he watched with a smile switching to that smirk again.

"What?"

"Wa..."

"Nothing."

We looked on as I grew tired of hiding it. He up at me and me down at him, my brother and I two of a kind now meant for each other. I soon grew a little tired leaning against him myself equal force keeping us upright.

"What you want to do, Zack?"

"Kiss you."

He lay yet another kiss on my chin, my lips, then moving more up towards my face, he kissed my forehead as I turned looking lower towards him. It caused another one of his newly found effects on me. My penis began to stiffen again the blood rushing to my member as he motioned towards my lips. Exciting me to the point of faster heart beats, I had an erection by the time he lay his third kiss. Taking care to notice his action's optimal(desired) results, Zack lay a hand on my crotch feeling his work wanting a wank or two.

My erection begging him for more as I lay with no sign of objections this time around. Penis pulsing with breathtaking beats he unfastened my shorts quickly revealing my underwear only for a moment.

Zach pulled the elastic down freeing my boner form confinement. He plunged his lips open taking it in all in one go, I moved my hips to meat his mouth. His warm, slimy lips, went up but once, his smooth cheeks sank to suck on my glands and foreskin. Licking the head as he went down on me but one more time, Zack pulled away as he opened his slimy mouth letting my member go and my underwear snapping the elastic to fit me as he sat back upon the couch.

"Tonight, it's your turn."

"uhh, Okay..."

He got up patting my head as he left the room heading for the stairs. I lay letting myself calm down from the stimulating torture that my brother had given me. My pants still open I fastened them once more as I continued to fine something to watch. Me being the hopeless optimist I spent another wasted ten minutes trying to find something to watch. I soon gave up however, with nothing but old cooking shows and reruns to view it wasn't hopeful they would garner the attention of a growing eleven year old. It was worth turning off and nothing more.

Board with what was in front of me I headed up stairs in search of my brother. Finding him on his laptop at the foot of my bed I asked, wondering about what he had said.

"Zack, What did you mean, about tonight?"

"Uh what?"

"Tonight, what about it?"

"Oh, you'll find out then."

"Huff!" I sounded, arms crossed and mouth to a pout mirroring the one he had given me.

"Doesn't work on me little bro."

"Okay, Wana go ride with me?"

"Sure after I get done with this."

I walked over sitting by his side on my bed like the night before. I wanted to know what he had been doing so I made to ask him.

"What are, you doing?"

"Nothing..." he answered, closing his laptop locking it from my view. He made his way off the bed and out of the room. Calling back to me he said what he planned on doing.

"I'll get the bikes Cody, hurry and get the helmets from the closet."

"Okay!" I retorted looking out the open door as I heard his footsteps descending the staircase. "Twelve, and Thirteen, good."

Wanting to know being a curious eleven year old, I opened Zack's laptop. It presented me with the welcome screen and Zack's user name at the center with where it awaited his password. Thinking for a minute I tried to figure out what it could may be. It would have to be personal, something Zack only knew of or understood. He would often change it as much as every week but I'm sure it stayed some what the same concept.

"Um?" I sighed, realizing my brother harder to figure out than I thought. I lowered the mouse courser below the blank space for typing, tapping the hint key at the bottom it read:

Favorite Thing In The World.

"Cool, that's easy."

I typed in Food in the hope of it being right pressing enter only to be wrong. I tried again pressing the keys forming the word I had hoped would not be a possibility-Dad. It was no good, I thought he and I missed dad all the same but not enough for him to use it, I wondered why.

"What could it beeee!" I groaned, "wait a minute..."

It hit me maybe he changed his password just this morning, maybe it was just me but that was it, halfheartedly I typed in my own name pressing enter as it let me in. Bingo!

"Wow."

It was all I could say finding that my brother had been looking up porn. Wait no, not porn but actual tips, How To Give a Blow Job, Feelings of Perfection, and other articles lay hovering over his wallpaper, of me in trunks from last summer?

"CCCODY!"

I heard Zack from the bottom of the stairs, startling me enough to close the laptop.

"Ahh! What Zack?"

"You get the helmets yet?"

"Uh yeah, be right there!"

I jumped off my bed heading into the closet snagging our bike helmets as I wondered what was Zack planning for us tonight? I would have to wait and find out, it was the only thing I could do.

Running down the stairs I headed out the front door Zack holding it open as he ready the alarm and set to lock it. Jumping on my blue bike as it lay leaning against the garage with Zack's, I rode around the driveway as he opened the gate. We rode passed the block crossing the street as we made for the park. Zack jumping off the curb here and there as he led the way, I fallowed up until we reached the park. I took the lead from then on, peddling faster as I pulled up in front of my brother. I sped up faster into the park making my way onto a dirt trail forking from the path as the other had before. There were many of them through out the area. It was in part due to the park being like terrain and a forest of trees, but in the other caused by random riders blazing trails on their own.

This one was however of the third kind, naturally made by crossing animals and the occasional bike riders, who knew where it led. Zack and I being the few to know of it's existence, and its destination. We road on for quit some time till the trees branched out even further. It revealed the clearing in this heavily wooded area. Mounds of dirt dug up and holes plowed piled together on a roughly made track. Hills as many as ten, lay piled here and there, a perfect course for any mountain biker willing to give it a go.

We stumbled upon it three years ago, not knowing how long it were here we came regularly in hopes that we were the only ones who knew it were here. No such luck however as once we found three other boys riding the dunes one afternoon. We befriended them that year, only to find that two had moved away the fallowing year. The other boy never seen by Zack or I again, so it seem pretty much it were ours now.

Zack rode around a lap as we broke in through the trees and down onto the track. He speed up making a first jump over a hill looking to be over four feet high. He landed with a thud audible as I made my own way over the same hill peddling my way towards it and leaping over the track in another direction right of Zack. He continued left up another hill looking significantly higher, up and over it as he flew over me clearing at least over ten feet. Landing with yet another thud and a yell from Zack himself.

"Yaahooo!"

"Hahaha!"

I rode past him taking another hill to my left, the highest one in the track laying at the center of the whole thing. I peddled as hard as I could making over it at least eighteen feet over the fifteen feet jump.

"Yea, Cody!"

"Woah!"

"Way to go bro!"

I landed hard holding my speed enough to go over another hill and stop skidding to a halt on the track. I peddled to start again continuing to yet another hill as Zack attempted the same feat. He cleared it as I made my way to another jump up and over another hill smaller than the one I had launched off of.

"Wana race Zack?

"Sure Cody."

I offered as I met him on the landing, we peddled to ready our selves starting at the far end of the track.

"Ready."

"Set."

"GO!"

"GO!"

We shouted both peddling out as fast and hard as possible. Zack pulled out in front making the first hill clearing it up and over with me not far behind him. I made my way down to late as he passed even further gaining a small lead in front. He took another hill then landing inside the dip before yet another jump surfaced in his way. I cleared the other jump making it in time to see him hop over the third hill. I peddled as fast as I could on the way down, gravity propelling me faster than I could go on my own. I met Zack after launching over the hill clearing a farther distance then he did.

It was enough to give me the edge as I soon pulled out in front of him. Sounding disappointed I heard him scowl as I made the upcoming hill passing him to greatly for him to hope to beat me now. Three hills later and a full lap around I made the finish, beating him in my-own game I skidded to a stop throwing dirt into the air. Zack soon fallowed breaking as he hopped off his bike with legs already over to one side. He let his black bike fall to the dirt. Walking to my side he patted my shoulder in approval letting me know he gave up. I blushed as he flirted. Pinching my butt as he passed Zack walked towards the tent we had pitched a week before; leaving provisions and plenty of drinks inside knapsacks, he came out holding a G2 a second later.

"Want to go again?"

"Sure, in a minute Cody."

On our way back we talked. Me mostly as Zack listened to every word I had to say. One other reason he was such a great brother to me. I rode beside him this time him to my left and me to his right. Out of the park and on to the sidewalk we passed trees then houses which began to look alike as we went.

"So what do you have planned tonight, Zack?"

"Can't tell you little brother, it'll rune it."

"Come on Zack, let me know."

"I told you, you have to wait till tonight to find out."

"Come on, Zack."

"Nope..."

"Man, come on!"

I begged again and again, beginning to look at him every few seconds then looked straight ahead to keep myself from crashing into anything. We reached the house in no more than ten minutes as Zack and I leaned our bikes against the garage. He opened the front door with his keys as I had forgotten my-own again. Staying outside as he ran to open the garage he helped me as we placed them back it to the house. I closed the gate as he lowered the garage door.

It was nearly three in the afternoon when I entered back into the living room, reading the clock as Zack asked me for the time. He sat on the floor a foot away from the coffee table watching TV. I sat beside him leaning against his shoulder again. Zack moved his hand in mine holding it in place as he watched. The screen broadcasting a rerun of one of our favorite episodes of Spungebob Squarepants-Shanghaied. It was at the part where stupid Patrick wished to know that they were talking about wishes earlier, so the clock strikes back a minute.

We both laughed as I held on tighter to my brothers hand. He looked at me eyes glistening as he stared into my eyes. I kissed him pushing forward as he did the same, our lips met, warm and tender, tasting like strawberries.

Zack pulled me in close reeling my arm still kissing as he turned me around to face him. He nibbled forward on my upper lip as he held me in his arms now. One hand on my side and the other rising to hold my face around the base of my right cheek. His warmth so inviting as I felt safe in his embrace, his thumb rubbing circles around my cheek. I loved him, and he loved me. My adoration for him shown as I kissed back, tasting his bottom lip with my-own as his tongue licked my opening. Excitement wasn't a word that could describe what I had felt. Bliss maybe, however I still think it fails to describe how I felt, the feeling of utter satisfaction when kissing someone you love. Total perfection in every sense of the word. His licks like fire burning me with every stroke on my lips.

He ignited me down there as well, as I soon donned an instant erection. Zack felt it as well, the passion with in our young hearts. His penis pulsing in my palms, finding my hand had a mind of its own, was enough to convince me of that. I moved it up fingers coming together to meet my thumb then back down, caressing his penis as he moaned muffled by my own lips. Again and again as I continued to jack my brother off.

"Uhhh, Cooddy..."

"Yeahh, Zaacck..."

"Uh, more..."

He moved closer to me now opening himself as to give me better access to his hard on. I couldn't help but continue as he practically threw himself to me. Taking a better grip on his penis I felt his warmth through the thin, plastic-like material of his Plad colored shorts. I pumped him pulling his foreskin down past his hard penis head, then back up as it seem to elongate(extend) in my hand. Zack begged for release from the torment that was his erection, however it was far funnier to stop as I pulled away breaking the kiss, however I kept my hand on his erection.

"Don't stop, Cody, please."

"What are you planning for tonight?"

"Ohhh, Cody come on..."

"Tell me or I'll stop, Zack." I said, pinching his penis head as I slowly stroked him.

"N-Nope..."

"Fine."

I walked away leaving him hard and tortured. Walking towards the stairs he called out to me.

"God your cute when you don't get what you want!"

"We'll see, Zack," I said, looking back before I headed upstairs to my room.

At this point all I wanted was to know what he had been planning for us. With no way to know but to ask, save for the fact it wasn't working, I gave up hoping only that it would get dark soon. Hopping on my bed I waited for a while looking out the window, still the sun shone. I lied down looking at the ceiling then the insides of my eyelids as I shut them. Hoping to wake when it got dark I fell asleep.

**_When-The Websites Word Processor Hates You, YOU USE ANY DIVIDER THAT WORKS...*_**

"Hey, kid," I heard a young voice calling.I looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Hey, kid?" the voice said louder. I was still rubbing my red cheek when I finally saw the ragged boy leaning rather casually against one of the stalls. I thought for a moment that he must have worked at it to be so nonchalant about being near it, but he looked even more ragged than I did. He looked about fourteen or fifteen, very tall and gangly, and very skinny. Still, he looked very cute and happy, too. His behavior seemed so different from all the other boys' that I felt very curious about him. He smiled at me, a warm, friendly smile that made me feel like I had found a friend so soon after coming to the big city. Maybe he would take care of me. He tipped his head toward the entrance to an alley and I found my skinny legs following curiously and hopefully after him.

The alley was narrower than the one I'd slept in but still stank of garbage and was littered with ash cans and broken pallets.

"Come on," the older boy smiled, leading me deeper into the alley.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hitching my knapsack up on my skinny shoulder.

"Back here," he said. I followed him to where the alley ended in a wooden fence. It was back in behind some garbage cans and hidden from view from the outside. The tall, skinny youth stopped near the fence and turned back to me, leaning against a garbage can and smiling at me.

"You're new, aren't you?" he asked. His voice was changing and cracked a little when he spoke. His eyes were sky blue and friendly as they looked up and down my ragged little body.

I nodded, stopping a few feet from him. "Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded again and the boy pulled a shiny red apple from his pocket, holding it out for me. Delighted to be offered such a fine gift, I stepped closer to him and took the apple from his big hand. I held it with both hands and took a huge bite out of it, watching him as he watched me. He let me take a few bites before speaking.

"Do you have any friends around here?" he asked.

I was going to say I hoped he was going to be one but thought it sounded stupid and instead just shook my head and took another bite.

"Well, then I'll be your friend. Come here," he said. I felt his long fingers take hold of my skinny little shoulder and he guided me still closer to him. As I ate, he wrapped one of his long arms around my thin shoulders and hugged me against him. He felt warm and I felt a comforting glow inside.

"That's a boy," he said, smiling down at me and pulling me closer against his side.

"How old are you?" he asked.

I thought I was eleven so that's what I told him. He smiled at this. He was really cute and I felt lucky to have made such a fine friend in so little time.

"That's a fun age to be," he said, and I felt a sudden shudder of nervousness as his other hand reached out, his fingertips sliding slowly across my bare chest through the rags. I felt my heart starting to beat faster and I lowered the apple from my lips, feeling a little confused and not even swallowing the last bite.

"You're small," he said as I felt his hand rub across my small, skinny body.

I managed to swallow the bite of apple but stood there nervous and unmoving as his long fingers slowly reached out and unbuttoned my shirt. I looked down and saw my pale, little chest as he unbuttoned the next button and the shirt fell farther open.

"Has anyone ever played with your penis before?" he asked, unbuttoning the third and last button and leaving the shirt dangling wide open down the front. I shook my head nervously and wondered why a boy would play with another boy's penis. My eyes grew wide with surprise when the older boy's big hand slipped inside my shirt and slowly rubbed his palm against my little chest.

"Your skin is so soft," he half breathed.

I knew I wasn't the smartest boy in the world, but this was weird. He rubbed across the little mounds of muscles in my chest, across my tiny nipples, over my rippling ribs, then down my sides. "What are you doing?" my childish voice finally asked nervously.

"I want to show you something," he said, reaching down and rubbing across my little belly button. His hand felt wonderful against my bare skin, warm and gentle, but it scared me for some reason, too. I could feel my skinny belly shivering uncontrollably and I lowered my hands, watching as his fingers rubbed around my little belly button.

"Man, you're soft," he repeated.

I let out a little whimper of surprise when his fingertips slipped down the front of my pants and felt lower on my belly. This was strange. I didn't know what my name was, but I knew this was strange.

When his fingertips finally pressed against my little penis, the boy smiled broader.

"You don't have any hair, do you?" he asked, pushing his hand lower.

'Any hair?' Of course I did. I could see the yellow bangs falling into my eyes all the time. I didn't get a chance to figure out his question though because he'd worked his hand down far enough that he could take hold of both my penis and scrotum. It felt really good, but my eyes were as wide as they could go.

"Yeah," he sighed. "You're going to like this."

He pulled his hand out of my pants and I felt oddly disappointed. It did feel good.

"Let's take your pants off, okay?"

I would be lying if I said the idea didn't appeal to me. I didn't know what my penis looked like and I was curious to see it. Besides, having the boy touch it felt good and I was pretty sure he was planning on touching it a lot more. Still, there was a rush of boyish fear and shame in me and the thought of waving my penis around naked did seem pretty embarrassing. In a momentary panic, I quickly broke from the boy's arms and walked quickly toward the opening to the alley.

"Wait!" he called after me, a pleading sound in his cracking voice. "Don't go. I won't hurt you."

"I have to meet my parents," I lied nervously, still walking toward the exit but looking back at him with an odd sense of longing. "I'll come back later."

"When?" he asked.

"Uh, noon," I said, thinking that I was lying but realizing that I probably would come back to find him. He was a nice boy and I wasn't likely to find anyone nicer in the square outside. So what if he wanted to touch my penis? If he was nice to me, it didn't matter.

"I'll be here..." I heard him say sadly from the back of the alley as it started to rain.

**_When-The Websites Word Processor Hates You, YOU USE ANY DIVIDER THAT WORKS...*_**

The crack of thunder after lightning, the sound of water falling from the sky as it began to rain, that was what woke me. It was pitch black with not a single light on in the room. No light from the window as the moon was covered by rain clouds overhead. Flashes of light illuminated the room, frighteningly as lightning struck again, and again.

"Zack, Zack where are you!"

I yelled in the darkness with no answer to fallow as I clutched on to my comforter. I clung on to my covers as well now, trying to cover myself from the raging storm outside. My Security blanket in hand as I pulled it from under my pillow. It's comfort helped somewhat as I calmed down enough to call out again.

"Zack, Zack where are you, Zack!"

I raised my head from the fabric. Again no answer, a flash of lightning struck once more, causing me to duck under the covers again. Holding on to my blanket even tighter as I called out for the third time.

"Zack, Where are you, I need you, Zack!" I gasped, as the sound of thunder roared once again in the daunting sky, "Zack, Blanky needs you!"

Overcome with emotion I could not help but to cry, tears ran down my face as I began to shake with worry and fear. I mumbled once more an audibly weak sound.

"Zack..."

A hand on my back startled me causing my body to jump out of bed and away from my covers. Zack found me in the darkness, seeing him after a moment I jumped into his arms, feeling all my worries fade into the darkness. I clung onto him. He hugged me back rubbing my shoulder blades as I began to control myself.

"W-what happened Zack?"

"It's okay Cody, the power is out, it's been out for a half an hour now."

"Where were you?"

"Down stairs looking for flashlights, until I heard someone yelling."

"Oh, haha, sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Here take this flashlight, I'm going to find another one for me."

"Wait, don't go..."

"what's wrong?"

"Your not scared are you, of the dark?"

"No, I..."

"Oh, the lightning?"

"Yeah, don't leave me Zack."

"Cody the lightning hasn't stop all this time, you did nothing to show your afraid."

"Your here, Zack."

"What?"

"I'm not scared when your here, Zack, you make me feel safe."

"Come with me, Cody."

Zack took my hand as I held the flashlight in the other pointing the path down the hall as we walked. At the end of the hallway we stopped opening the cabinet as he looked, Zack rummaged through its contents in the glow of my light showing him the way. With no such luck in finding the other flashlight we moved on to search in my mothers room. Zack pushed the door open as I poked my head inside, waving the light around the room. The long curtains draped the windows as lightning flashed, flickering off and on the shadows of the eerie room. Searching in her closet Zack dived into the darkness groping no doubt he felt around for anything that felt like a flashlight. I stepped on something not watching my footsteps as I fell over bumping into my brother, he finally finding what was desired.

"Ouch, Cody watch where your going, I got it."

"Oh, sorry Zack."

He shown the light on my face, doing the same to him we smiled at one another as we sat on the floor.

A second later, the lights flickered on and off, the power was restored instantly. We walked out of the room, seeing that it had been a heal that I had stepped on, Zack laughed with me as we entered the hall.

Zack sent me down stairs to put away the flashlights where they belonged in the living room closet beside the first aid kit. I rushed back up the stairs hurrying to the closed door of our room. Taking the knob in my hand I turned it finding that wouldn't turn.

"Zack?"

I called out but no answer. Placing an ear on the door I called out again.

"Zack, Are you in there?"

"Wait up Cody."

"What are you doing?"

"Wait up."

"Zack?"

"Um, I'm changing."

"Okay? So what, I've seen you naked."

"Wait a minute, Cody."

"Zack, come on, I'm trying the other door."

"No, Wait."

I walked into the bathroom, trying the door that leads to our room with no avail. He locked both doors for some reason and now I wanted to know even more.

"Come on Zack, what are you doing?"

_**AN: Okay so here is the next chapter, hope you like it as much as I loved writing the story. Now what could Zack be up to? Read and Review to find out, also tell me what you think. I might use it in upcoming Chapters. For one thing I would like to say I like the twin being uncircumcised, it keeps them in their natural state of beauty that is the human body. Besides knowing the fact they are circumcised and how a circumcised 11 year old looked like, I still think I prefer it this way. It is after all my story, and save for the fact it is an A.U.-Alternate Universe-I think its best to stay that way don't you?**_

_**I hope Twincest writers on this site also read this, I want reviews from them the most...XD...Simon.**_

_**UPDATED.**_

_**Okay I changed somethings I thought could have been better. The story was to have a unique intertwined plot but well i kinda lost sight of it for a while there. Don't grim, I have it all in mind, but daym I sooo still have so much to do. Well hope you new readers at least enjoy this chapter for a while longer. And PLEASE REVIEWS!**_

_**Simon.**_


	3. Deflowered Boner Blossoms

_**Look I own this story, not the Characters they are based on or anything that has to do with the Suite Life. Get over the fear of Homophobia on your own time. Do not read if you do not want to duh! I mean you have been warned. Besides all of us at one point have had thoughts along the same lines, we are all Bi at one point. Its human nature to be curious...Simon.**_

_**Chapter 3: Deflowered Boner Blossom**_

"Zack?"

I called out but no answer. Placing an ear on the door I called out again.

"Zack, Are you in there?"

"Wait up Cody."

"What are you doing?"

"Wait up."

"Zack?"

"Um, I'm changing."

"Okay? So what, I've seen you naked."

"Wait a minute, Cody."

"Zack, come on, I'm trying the other door."

"No, Wait!"

I walked into the bathroom, trying the door that leads to our room with no avail. He locked both doors for some reason and now I wanted to know even more.

"Come on Zack, what are you doing?"

I had to know what ever he was up to. The anticipating did nothing but aggravate and temper my growing curiosity. It was filling me to the brim, yet still flow over and soon would give way.I needed to find a way to break in to my own room. I left in a hurry heading over to the closet out into the hall. Grabbing a x-head screwdriver from the top shelve I jumped down landed on my feet making my way back towards the toilet, being in there so long made me remember, I needed to go badly.

After sometime I had managed to tinker on my options of getting in. Achieving my first goal of unhinging the door seem very unrealalistic. Beside me unable to reach the top latch, I also figured that unscrewing the knob was the way to go. It was going well, till I realized having my side of the knob off, meant I couldn't get inside even more. I didn't consider, Zacks side of the knob.

"Uh you always were better at these things than me..."

I gave up. Trying to put the knob back together, I failed as I had no real clue to fix it. Fidgeting here and there it fell off a sudden jolt forced the door a little open slightly. Poking his head from the other side Zack looked at me with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, and hey that's what I should be asking you."

"You really couldn't wait could you" He said, making his way in to the room the door shut behind him. He picked up the door knob and held it out to me. "Do you want me to do that?"

"Uh, Sure..."

I stared at him watching as he fixed it in place. I wondered how he could do it so easily and I, so unable to do the same. Sitting on the toilet seat cover I wandered in to thought. Zack woke me out of it tapping me on the shoulder as he told me to wait a little longer. He kissed me on the cheek leaving me alone in the bathroom as he shut the door again.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ZACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I locked the bathroom door, I knew now how curious he really was. With the beds ready, I closed the curtains to block out the rain and light show outside. Almost finished I moved Cody's sidetable. Positioned oposite myown to the left of the beds I put together. Four Candles placed atop each, I had found them downstared along with the flashlights. I quickly lit one with a match watching it burst a flame and flicker and I used it to light the others. Turning off the lights I saw them illuminate the room slightly. This would be perfect.

I open the door that lead to Cody swaying it slightly ajar. I looked through the opening but did not enter just yet. He sat patiently upon the toilet seat looking to the floor.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CODY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Cody?" Zack called. I turned my head watched as he enter the bathroom. He took my hand helped me up and on to my feet. "Are you ready?"

"I dont care anymore," I lied. I didn't want to give him the chance to see me excited. A little angry I kept staring at him as he lead me into our darkened room. Eight Candles burned around a massive bed i had never seen before. Standing upon tables the flames flickered like dancing spectors, casting light upon everything in the room as my eyes adjusted. We walked to them now the light inviting and warm, they whisper of things to come. Taking a corner of the comforter Zack slid the covers away as he climed atop the mattress. He looked back to me. I knew he was smiling. Smiling up at me his eyes never shifting away. In awe and amazement I climed in after him, taking the spot beside his illuminated form we moved closer. He slipped the blanket over the both of us, inches appart. I saw my arm rap around his waste and he leaning in to my body.

"What do you think? " he asked through a kiss upon my cheek. I closed my eyes taking it all in and kissed him back on his neck. A little visible audible as well were the soft giggles that came from him. I slowly reached out and started to lift the tail of his shirt. I pulled him in closer still as my other hand rased it slowly higher. "Cody," he whispered, his soft slender belly appeared before his hand reflexively jerked his shirt back down. "Don't rush it," Zack instructed. "I know you want to," he sghed, taking my hand into his. "Don't rush into things you're not ready for though okay?"

"Zack," I pleaded, eyes pained from all the waiting I had to endure the passing hours before. "I, can't wait anymore," I couldn't help reaching for his shirt again and the small boy simply stared in awe as he allowed me to lift the front up. I loved the little chest before me. It looked so soft and hairless, the small mounds of his muscle as smooth as a baby's bottom, his nipples tiny little purple dots on his pretty pale skin. He was biting his lower lip bashfully as I looked up and smiled at him. He swallowed nervously as he felt me pulling his shirt even higher. He was gasping as he raised his thin arms and I pulled the shirt all the way up and off him.

Zack looked to me again as I gazed at his little chest and soft skin. His yellow hair was in disarray(messed up) around his cute face but it only made him cuter. The silky strands shining brilliantly in the candle light. Against the color of his cheeks he looked beautiful and sweet. His chest was so soft I couldn't help touching it and slowly ran my hand from the soft nape of his warm neck, over his small shoulder and down across the slender contours beneath his childlike nipples.

"Cody," he warned whimpering again, but his eyes were watching as I caressed his little body and he liked it. My fingertips slid very slowly across the small ripples of his rib cage and were soon petting the warm skin surrounding his little belly button. For all his nervous breathing and excitement I could tell he wanted this still far more than I did, save for the fact even with all the anticipation on my part. I still seemed to be only half into this as he was. "Your so cute," he gasped, all bothered, but calming now if only just a little. His trembling hand grasped the hem of my t-shirt as the other moved to my shoulder. holding me in the way I did him he leaned in closer. Kissing me upon the cheek I realized he had now taken charge of the encounter. I unaware that from the very beginning switched roles with him as the one making advances on the other. He had been the one as of late, showing me what was, however now I see he truly loved me, my brother. Giving me chances to take control was proof of this.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ZACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I lifted the hem of his shirt revealing the tummy that mimicked my very own in every way. Soft, smooth flesh everywhere. Cody's lips soft and tender, sweet strawberry shared silk. He parted them to slight to see but I felt easy with such awareness upon them my own did press.(uh...I'm getting to poetic again...=P)

Parting our lips I snuggled against his skinny shoulder laying my head upon it. "How do you like your surprise," I whispered, well with in his ear.

"Zack, don't," he pleaded, feeling my hand pulling at his shirt softly, "ruin it."

"It gets better," I cooed, "for the both of us."

I gently lifted his t-shirt further his nipples now noticeably naked, and pink upon such boyish skin. He let me go for but a moment lifting his scrawny arms above his head and back down again as I pulled the fabric up and off of him. His beauty at its fullest. We sat there half naked in each others arms. I looked to him and he to me, mirroring the elegance of one another with the occasional movements. I now began to think, we were meant for each other. I believed it.

Holding me close as I did him, our touch like fire in each contact, skin to burning skin as our warmth kept our minds elevated at a constant high. Shut from the cold outside, and in my arms I did what I could to make him feel safe. As much as I loved him I needed to be cautious. I could not hurt him in any way. I rubbed his shoulders placing him down on the bed next to me. I leaned in kissing him again as he try and speak.

"Zack."

"I love you, Cody." I did not let him go farther, letting my lips taste him, as I teased the boy beneath me. licking the tinny ridges of his own I moved closer still, feeling his chest on mine, Cody's arms caressing my smooth back from my shoulder blades he ran his fingers down my spine to the sides of my waste. I held him. His skinny shoulder in one hand and felt his ribcage with the other. So smooth not even white hairs mar that of his perfection. Shifting from his mouth from then on I kissed him on the cheek. He closed his eyes in a shiver shuttering. His heart beat now elevated to the tempted tempo that I had caused. Great feeling in him, for him. "God, Cody," I whisper under breath, "I love you." He opened his eyes smiling that cute way of his. He kissed my neck pulling me inward, snuggled against my nape as he again pressed his lips upon my shoulder as he moved his hands now rubbing my shoulder blades. I kissed his collar descending to his chest a little more. I looked to him. Cody stared back, a mix of boyish fear and wanting pleasure on his face, it shone brightly and made him all the more cute. His childish face a little elevated by his neck smooth lacking that of an Adam's apple.

I could feel his body swelling rhythmically as he breathed and couldn't help but lay my head down on the soft skin. I couldn't resist rubbing my cheeks back and forth across that smooth boy flesh. Cody stroked my hair almost maternally as we lay there together but I soon felt his eagerness urge him to take my pants off too. Save for the fact that I were in no hurry however, it would be a bit longer still till the time came for that.

He looked to me silver eyes looking diamond like in the flickering flashes of the candle closest to us. Our faces, chests, and shoulders bared, bathed by the candlelight, the rest under cover of sheets. I watched him in tow smiling as he gazed away, realizing now at what exactly. I turned thirty shades of red, blushing all I could do was look back, both boys glancing at each others shorts from under the covers.

My Khaki's elastic, beside the hem of his jeans, beside one another just above them our belly buttons his in front of me and mine far off enough to still see. Now or never as it was I pulled them down. Slipping them off with a single hand as I shifted and turned working them down my skinny legs. My boxers soon the only thing I wore. I looked to him, smiling still with my head upon his skinny abdomen. He seem to be a little afraid of my proximity to his jean shorts as I could feel him twitching nervously.

Gently I took the fold of his shorts pulling them as the garter snapped back startling him. He winced making him all the more appealing in my eyes as I lifted his underpants partway placing my hand with in them, yet Cody did nothing more than tense visibly. Pulling back they snapped like his shorts had done causing him again to wince. God was he adorable. I pulled the front of his shorts down to uncover his little penis mound. Cody lay in his briefs still however his erection obvious and we both repressed laughter as we lay now grinning and blushing in our underwear.

I threw the covers to the foot of the bed. Cody grinned, to shy about going the next step we both wanted so badly. He looked at me expectantly a moment, then looked down at the boyish bulge between his legs. Blushing, I was astonished, he suddenly pulling his briefs down at an instant, hands taking there thumb and forefinger to the sides as he slipped them down slender thighs.

The sight that greeted me was so beautiful I could have cried. Cody's penis looking so lovely in its pale, hairless innocence, stuck out so hard I could see it throbbing madly. The little head was a very bright purple, poking out it's prepuce(Foreskin). The Sweet skin surrounding it had already grown red from all the excitement. His little slit yawned open on its shining glory of the little head. Farther down his testicles and hairless young scrotum. His beautiful boyhood seemingly the same as mine. It stuck out so straight, I couldn't believe we were gay.

I longed to feel it between my lips. Of course that occurred to me, that may have been all he wanted now, maybe the reason for the sudden burst of confidence certainly uncharacteristic of the former Cody.

Jealous thoughts entered my mind. Could he only like me for the attention I had given him down there? Wait a minute, "It's your turn." I said not realizing it as Cody moved a little closer to me. His penis now rubbed against my thigh shifting my body I could take it no longer. I sat up and pulled my feet in to kneel. I crawl towards Cody closer to his erection as he lay now on his side.

Smiling in embarrassment or curiosity, I did not know either, Cody quickly reached out and jerked my boxers all the way down to my feet. I lay there with my little three inch erection, frantically throbbing toward the cute eleven year old boy that was my brother.

Astounded by his new found audacity I stared as Cody grabbed my little penis causing me to twitch, his awkward fingers caressing the stiff member as he felt the hairless skin around it. He grinned at me, he knew how good it felt having him touch my privates.

This was my chance, pressing forward my hips moved my throbbing boner between my legs. I pushed against Cody's hard member meeting fingers I moaned into the covers above me laying my head back as my eyes rolled and toes curled. Unaware I heard my soprano voice shout but one word a little above average audibility.

"Cody."

That was all it took, he knew somehow, or maybe wanted me as much. I had no clue. The skin pinched back pulling forth again as it rubbed my penis head. Cody's teeth further down the shaft it made way up his throat then back down again-so warm and wet.

"Hey, uhhhh!"

That did it my desires so sharp and longing, I couldn't help myself and took Cody in my mouth. Sweeter then the tenderest kiss. He half breathed inhaling partway as he moaned from his throat muffled by my own member. I held him there as my hand clasped upon his bare thigh, and my fingers at the base of his penis. My other hand rubbing his bubble butt, plump and round it felt soft and smooth as the rest of him.

I plunged down yet again my tongue tasting the tender flesh of my brother's penis. His heart throbbed with in me far more so felt then my own pulse with in my chest. I heard it like a thought in my own mind so much so familiar and yet so very foreign. My tongue pressed against his cum channel licking here and there, the taste oh so sweet.(Let me inform you all it depends on what you eat.) Then again it would not matter, for I loved him all the heavy breathing could all but be heard from the contours of my testicles in-between my legs the moans stifled most and even that blocked by Cody's own sucking. He so warm and wet did try very hard at it, maybe a little to hard as it sure tasted that way. My hips moving to meet his mouth Cody seem to favor in licking my purple head as he proceeded to under my foreskin: Lick the slit where upon it did feel the most intense. Pleasure took me in every stroke as he continue, my subconscious counting them, six, seven, eight nine...

Not wanting to be out done I focus as best I could retreating to the tip of his shaft, I pulled his skin back from the base revealing more of his penis head before sucking only upon the poor purple tortured thing. It begged me for orgasm and I was happy to do the honors. However it soon changed, letting my lips lunge once more to the base as my cheeks sank in. I went down on Cody for the last time, unable to take much more without breathing. Again it occurred to me what I had wanted now, save for the fact I was getting it now seem so meaning less unless it were thoroughly enjoyed.  
I sat back a little more relaxing as Cody continued coaxing my boyhood into flourishing. Struggling to catch breath I kneaded his dick and caressed his butt tenderly upon smooth skin as he try and mimic my actions by the pool previous.

"Uhhhh, don't stop!" I whmpered through gritted teeth.

Cody took in all of my erection at once not stopping until the tinny three inch penis lay upon his tongue and out of my sight. So warm and wet by his saliva, as his ruff tongue lapped against it awkwardly. His cheeks sank the suction getting a little stronger as he pulled me further into his own mouth and kissed my testicles at the base. Warm breath upon my pubic mound as he tried so hard for some reason, whether it be for me or utter love of my dick I will never know, nor did I care at the moment. Cody licked the length of my shaft down to my hairless scrotum beneath it. Tenderly kissing them before returning to my penis it lay soggy, throbbing and wanting to blossom in orgasm, so much so it hurt a little.

Cold saliva now further increased the warmth I felt in his mouth as it returned. He adored giving me his first blow job, and boy did he ever show it. Knowing it were not long before I would have to climax. I braced myself. My pleasure began to grow burning through and through, from my testicles to my belly then my abdomen and chest seem to flow throughout a single streak of pleasure.I gritted my teeth to hold my explosion in and my naked little body jerked frantically against Cody mashing my hips deep into his mouth as orgasm flooded my mind. Bucking up once then twice I lifted off the bed as the afterglow of orgasm took me, laying back down as Cody continue to suck my penis even as it had continued to flex in desperate attempt to pee.

I took breath like fish out of water, liking the whole ordeal at an instant. It all replayed in my head. I now understood the eagerness Cody displayed for such a thing, and now I shared the same feeling or perhaps a little bit different. I wanted to pleasure him now. Even still I'd be lying if I didn't say I liked him sucking me off, however the prospect of having him orgasm in my mouth was all the more tempting a thought.

Gasping with horny excitement I tenderly took it in my fingers The little head shining and I very slowly moved it towards my lips. I stuck out my tongue tasting it again. Cody gasped in shock but his penis tasted so good I didn't take the time to notice. My tongue slid along his erection feeling like a mucky rock in my fingers as I held the base. Hearing how heavy my brother was breathing, I very slowly pushed my head between his legs and pressed his penis head against my lips. He gasped even louder in amazement. His penis slowly pressed my lips open and the little head slowly slipped into my mouth. The hardness of his erection could be felt so easily in my mouth, the little ridge that separated his purple head from his pale shaft felt rock hard and throbbed madly. I allowed the pretty boyhood to slide along my tongue. Hot spit covering it as i salavated and I was able to fit all of it into my warm, sucking mouth until I could feel the hairless skin around his penis pressed against my upper lip, felt his warm, hairless testicles against my chin, smelled the clean fresh aroma of his youth with my nose against his belly.

Cody gasped with every beat of his heart but did not moan during the few minutes it took to get his boyish orgasm to climax. I loved sucking on his penis so much that I didn't slide it in and out of my lips this time. Instead I held it all the way in my mouth, sucked gently on it licking it with my tongue. It was clear Cody liked it and I liked sucking on his hairless peter. It felt so nice, tasted delicious, smelled like the sweet aroma of youth. I just lay there with my blond head between his thighs, my lips making slurping noises as I sucked him, my hand rubbing rhythmically up and down on his soft belly and the other upon his butt.

With a single thrust his hips rammed the penis into my mouth. Finally letting out a very soft high pitched cry, his skinny body tensed visibly. His orgasmic pleasure so deep I could feel it caressing his little organ, even as I continued sucking on it. Cody's naked little body suddenly shuddered and I felt his pretty peter flexing against my tongue. His squirming orgasm lasted for more than ten seconds and he lay there squirming with pleasure, his eyes closed, chest bulging with small muscles as he fought to keep from crying out. I loved the sight before me, the length and sight of Cody's orgasm. I watched as his small body slowly grew still, watched his little chest shrink as he let out a long breath of relief, watched his naked body relax.

The little penis in my mouth nearly limp before he even opened his eyes and looked down at me. I smiled up at him, his penis still between my lips, he suddenly grinned and looked very happy. I let his rubbery little peter slide out of my lips and we both stared at it, laying slimy and very small on the boy's hairless belly. I rolled around laying back down beside my brother, still beaming at me as he lay his head on the pillows. I loved him now more than ever, it felt true and nothing would ever change that.

Kissing Cody on the cheek I leaned into him as we cuddles under the covers.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CODY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

His kiss so sweet and tender, Zack loved me and I knew it, I held him gently rubbing his shoulder blades. His head upon my chest I fondles a wisp of hair hanging over his eyes, and in my arms he fell asleep. My eyes shot to the candles, flickering as the last continue to burn out, now merely stubs as the wax melted in the hours of the night. Closing my eyes for the final time I fell asleep.

_**When-The Websites Word Processor Hates You, YOU USE ANY DIVIDER THAT WORKS...***_

The air was getting warmer as I walked, my joints loosening and feeling better. I felt oddly happy, though I had no apparent reason for being so: I was dressed in rags, I was hungry and I knew no one, including myself. Still, I was young and free and ready to face whatever came my way. Mostly I was delighted to be walking along the street and seeing so many new things. The world was big and glorious and I wanted to see all of it. My feet, feeling very tender, scraped against the cobblestones through the holes in my boots, but even that couldn't dull my boyish excitement.

A few blocks from the alley, the road ended in a huge square as I'd expected it to. Already a hundred merchants were scurrying about and readying stalls. They carried or dragged crates and pallets of fresh vegetables and fruits, fish and meats, many of them accompanied by burden laden boys not much older than me. These boys looked about as ragged as I did and I wondered if maybe all boys dressed in rags. The grown ups with them were dressed a little better, but didn't seem to like the dirty boys.I saw several boys being slapped and ordered about harshly. They didn't look as happy as I felt, but they didn't cry and none of them objected.

I watched the cavalcade of food they carried with a gnawing hunger in my stomach, but I was also transfixed by all the activity and by all the buildings that surrounded the square. I forgot about the food as my eyes scanned the area, taking in a hundred sites I had no memory of ever seeing before.

The largest building there was obviously a church, huge and imposing. Though most of the people were hurrying about with other tasks, there were occasional visitors to it, huddled as they went up the steps beneath the tall, twin towers. The people looked small and pathetic beneath the glory of the cathedral and many of them looked as poor and ragged as I did. There was a cemetery beside the cathedral, but it didn't interest me much. I wondered if I might be able to get some food from the priests inside, and found my skinny legs heading in that direction even as I continued to scan the unfolding bazaar around me.

"Get away from there, boy!" an angry man suddenly barked at me. I turned and saw him approaching me with a furious look on his face, and just had time to realize I was standing near his stall of fresh vegetables before his huge, meaty palm struck me across the cheek, sending me reeling back against the cobblestones. My cheek burned from where he slapped and I awkwardly tried to stand up.

"I didn't..." I started to explain, but I stopped when I realized the man had every intention of giving me a sound spanking. Instead, I whirled around, pushed myself to my feet and managed to start away at a run. The man kicked me hard in the butt as I scurried off into the crowd, but I managed to keep my feet and he stopped following me lest he abandon his stall to all the other street people lingering near.

Now why did he do that? I wondered, feeling my eyes filling with tears. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just trying to go to the church. I realized that a lot of other people were looking at me suspiciously, too, and I tried to keep far away from any of their stalls. The way they looked at me and the way they treated the boys hauling the masses of food made it pretty clear that these people didn't like boys very much. Maybe going to the church wasn't such a good idea.

_**When-The Websites Word Processor Hates You, YOU USE ANY DIVIDER THAT WORKS...***_

Light flickered in the shadow of the moonlight as the curtains sway with the slight shift in the air. Strange had my dreams been of late, I did not know why I had been having them nor what meaning in them there was but clearly I had been having them. Turning my head to the window light shone through them, enough so that it suggest the raining had stopped, at least for the time being. As my eyes took a second to adjust to the light I shut and opened my eyes waking and becoming aware of my surroundings. My head shifted again as I looked to the clock, finding it to be early morning I only slept for more than a few hours. Zack still by my side, he turned as I breathed deep. The glowing numbers read 3:46 as it shifted numbers.

I closed my eyes in hopes I would fall back to sleep. minutes passing as I failed to return to the dreamscape. Feeling puzzled I thought about them, the dreams I so amazingly remember, yet did not know the reason I had had them. What thoughts could have conjured them with in my subconscious?

A church, in a town of boys, I not knowing who it were in them, they seem so peaceful, yet strange in some ways. I wondered could it occur again? I mean having the same dream is not unheard of but quit uncommon, as all the more however, dreams fallowing one another? That seem far more unheard of to a boy my age. However different the two they had some similarities, and that enough drew me to question them, save for the fact till I actually fell asleep. Closing my eyes as I had thought in the safe darkness of my mind.

_**When-The Websites Word Processor Hates You, YOU USE ANY DIVIDER THAT WORKS...***_

I felt a brief pang of loneliness and stopped in the middle of the square. I should go back to that boy, I thought. He was a little strange to want to play with my penis, but he was cute and friendly. Better to have a good friend who was a little weird than no friend at all. What was I doing before I saw him? I wondered.

The cathedral. It was still there, standing out higher than anything in town. I had been going there for food. The apple had helped a little, but I was eleven years old and eleven year old boys are always hungry. The boy said he would be waiting for me in the alley at noon. That gave me plenty of time to go to the cathedral and get something to eat. Who knows, it might not seem so weird to have my penis played with if I didn't feel so hungry.

The decision made, I continued on across the square feeling a lot less lonely. That boy liked me and he was going to be my friend. Maybe he knew a place for us to sleep and wouldn't play with my penis in an alley where someone might come in and see us. For now, I would eat. Later, I would play with my friend.

I didn't know why I expected food at the cathedral, but apparently I had been in a church before because I was quite certain that they were supposed to take care of me. For whatever reason, I strolled across the square with my small bag of belongings flung over my shoulder. Despite my experience with the one man at the stall, I tried to smile at people going by but most were too busy to notice me. The ones who did eyed me suspiciously and twice I was scatted away.

They didn't seem to like boys very much, which made one wonder why so many boys were permitted to run wild around the square.

The sun had risen quite a bit and the air was warming nicely. I realized that my ragged shirt was still unbuttoned and my little chest was almost bare, the necklace twinkling in the sunlight. Nervously, I buttoned it back up, looking around for anyone who might have seen the necklace and want to take it from me. The boy in the alley didn't seem at all interested in stealing my things; he just wanted to touch my body for some reason. I knew that other people wouldn't be as kind or gentle as he was.

I finally reached the cathedral steps and walked up them toward the huge wooden doors. One of these was open and I peered nervously inside. The room was fantastically huge, more than a hundred rows of pews leading from the entry to the ornate, imposing altar. I stepped slowly through the doors, my booted feet scarcely making a sound against the hard stone floor. A few dozen people were spread around in the pews, leaning forward in prayer. Slowly, I moved forward.

A hand grabbed my skinny arm and restrained me and I turned to find a man in his late twenties leaning toward me.

"What do you want, child?" he asked, his blue eyes looking at me suspiciously. He was wearing black robes and a cross hung aroundhis neck. Without knowing why, I knew he was a priest.

"I'm hungry," I said in a soft, quiet voice. My voice was high pitched, unlike the deeper voice of the man who towered over me.

"Where are your parents?" he asked me.

I shrugged.

"Are you an orphan?"

I shrugged again. I didn't know if I had parents or not. Perhaps I was an orphan. How was I to know?

_**When-The Websites Word Processor Hates You, YOU USE ANY DIVIDER THAT WORKS...***_

It was mid-morning by the time I awoke. I could tell because the room was bright with sunlight defused only by the soft, chiffon curtains. Although my sleep had been deep and filling with more dreams I had full recollection of, I felt eerie fear creep into me as I had no way of understanding them. Shrugging it off I looked around, there at my side was Zack to comfort me.

It seem deathly quiet and I lay there with my blanket pulled up beneath my chin wondering why no one had come to wake us. Where was mother? Still, the bed felt so clean and soft that my fear couldn't last long. With him right by my side it felt far more comforting as Zack's chest sank and rose filling his lungs with air I felt his presence so strong it radiated with in me. I glanced to my right looking at his face, and to my surprise above his head lay a small, stuffed brown teddy bear. It smiled into nowhere, unnoticed by the both of us during the night. Grinning childishly, I let one of my arms slip from the blankets, pulling the bear halfway back under the covers and holding it against my bare neck, snuggling it against my cheek. This was a very immature thing to do, even for a boy my age and I knew it, but it felt nice to have a soft, furry friend.

"Zack, Zack wake up."

I shook my head, trying to wake him with the bear and nothing happened. Gently soothing his bare belly I stroked the smooth skin beneath me

.  
"Uhhhh, Five more minutes, mommy." He answered softly, turning around to avoid any further contact.

"Zack, Mom's not home, yet..." I said a pained look on my boyish face.

"I wan pancakes, mommy."

"Zack, come on get up." I continued tossing the bear playfully at him. It bounced off, landing on the floor as Zack turned in his sleep. Man he was such a heavy sleeper sometimes. His leg shifting the covers away from him and his bare chest lay visible for me to adore. I watched as the boy's form shrunk exhaling air as he slumbered somber and safe. I soon noticed a tent seeming unnatural to the fabric's pattern of folds. Grinning I realized, Zack had another boner, morning wood.

Swiftly pulling at the covers I unveiled the throbbing three incher from its confined space between the sheets. I couldn't resist giving it a little kiss. Supported by my hands I leaned down over my brother's lap. I took the whole thing in at once sucking it with out stopping. The head so stiff it could be felt so well with in my mouth. I lapped down the shaft with my tongue, letting it rest upon it as Zack turned his head, still sleeping. I increased the pressure, his head fitting comfortably in my slimy lips as I sucked harder. I soon heard his breathing grow harder, as did his hot member. Soon enough he opened his mouth, clearing his throat as it felt dry, smacking his lips as an effort to relive them. Watching him I smiled his boner still in my mouth. I continued till his eyes partly opened and his body began to flex, he began to grin as I further sucked his dick, licking the foreskin and purple head beneath it. He thrust his hips forward, feeling him climax as he fully woke from slumber.

"Ahhh, Cody!"

He shuddered relaxing in the afterglow of a powerful orgasm, breathing harder Zack placed a hand atop of my head. My blond hair blocking my view a little as I try to see him-his face as he rose off the bed. He sat up, my head still between his legs, hips thrusting into my mouth now and again as we stay that way for a while longer.

"You couldn't even wait till I got up?"

"Hahaha!"

He smiled at me as I let his flaccid penis fall from my mouth. "Thanks though, your, a, getting better." I blushed, shrugging my shoulders as I got off the bed. My legs propelling me forward at a run I felt myself begin to stumble as I made way for the hall, awkwardly but I did not fall. Naked I walked to the bathroom wanting to pee very badly I left the door open again.

"What time is it, Zack?"

"9:06" His high pitch voice cried out from the room. I pulled my skin back as I began to relax, feeling the pressure that built from below my belly release as I relived myself. My butt twitched as I bucked, leaving the last drop fall.

"Uff!"

"Ahhh!"

I hit the side of the tub, falling over his arms around me as we fell into the bath.

"Yikes!" I giggled. "The tub's cold."

"Last night was the greatest little brother," he looked to me, my face turned hot as I knew the instant I had blushed. "Lets get cleaned up, you may smell sweet but a little sour too." He smiled at me getting up and turning the water faucet on his side of the tub.

W soaked in the bath, each at one side of the tub now turned Jacuzzi and neither of us complained. He washed my back, me unable to stop him, save for the fact I did not want to, I returned the favor by washing his hair as he did my own. Cleaning behind my ears and scrubbing my face with soapy bubbles I sneezed my face twitching as Zack laughed as little. All the more, the reason I loved him he has always shown me he cared. My guardian and angel, never would I say the same together for he would only protect not love as he does me, such as guardian angels do.

Clean and dried off Zack even insisted that I even let him dress me, for what odd reason I did not know why, but he seem all the more chipper today. What ever it was I knew I liked the attention I had been getting. He chose for me to wear, a baby blue shirt, complete with white blazed stripes on the sides, a pair of clean jean shorts and one to no surprise, the strongly given suggestion of no underwear..."Uh, I wonder why, right?"

"Come on Cody, Peesss, for me?"

"Uh okay," I said, he slipping a green shirt over his yellow head. "What do you wana do?" I stared, as he finished dressing jumping into a pear of black jim shorts, the ones that were full of holes and made of silk.

"I guess I wana go outside today, what about you?"

"I wana call mom, I wana know why she's not home yet."

"Uhhh, okay, I guess I can call her first."

"Sure, after breakfast, Ima go cook, Zack, I'll call you when its ready"

"Wait, what, you don't want me to help?"

"I don't need you to burn anything, haha!"

"Hey, you don't even know what I want."

"Sure I do, Pancakes, haha!"

"Right, okay, but how did you know that?"

"You told me, momma's boy!" I said this darting out of the room before he had a chance to retort. Finishing within a half hour there lay upon two plates three large, steaming pancakes for me and five for Zack, fresh strawberries on the sides for us both, with the syrup in the center of the island. Orange Juice for him and lemonade for me. I called him down a minute later stepping down the stairs as he held the house phone to one ear.

"It's not working, Cody." he sighed, "She's not answering right now." Zack sat on a stool as he continue to try yet again.

"That's okay, I guess..." I assured him, more for myself then his benefit, I was a little more worried for her then anything now, but soon shrugged it off and began to eat.

He rolled down the sidewalk, off the curve and down into the street, Ollied off and back onto the driveway passing me as I changed my wheels, tightening my trucks as I sat on the ground wrenching away at them.

"Come on Cody, would you hurry up?"

"I'm, ah, almost done Zack."

"Oh, man."

"I'm going as fast as I can, you could have helped me you know?"

"yeah, but then I couldn't see you trying to do it all yourself."

He smiled looking cute in that black helmet of his. I finished soon enough and we were soon on are way down to the park again this time however to the concrete portion were it was cool for kids to skate most of the time, unless there was a social event scheduled to be there at the park. My watch read 10:49, when we entered the park. There seem to be fewer people then most days but it did not bother me the least on a Sunday.

We skated around the park for the better part of the next 2 kids rode around as well on boards and other equipment, numbering a little over ten as they frequently left and others came in replacing them. Zack practicing most of his flip tricks and I on my own pretty much got down to having a good time.

An older kid approached us, on his bored he seem to be a couple years older than Zack and I. Being impressed with Zack's and a little with my own skills he told us his name was Ryan Sheckler. Hitting it off right from the start they decided to play a game of SKATE. I watched as Zack ended up the winner, surprised by this Ryan offered teaching him and I new tricks. I declined, though Zack was very interested in learning how to do all kinds of pop shove-it variations. Zack tried to attempt one even Ryan was sure unable to accomplish, certain he would make it my brother paddled for the railing above a few steps. Launching off the ground Zack took a fall smacking his knee pretty hard even as it were covered by his pads, Ryan and I ran to him as soon as he'd hit the ground. He looked so cute when he was in pain his face tightened and I could see small tears forming in his eyes. He tried to fight them back but just ended up sniffling loudly tears began to stream down his face. I decided to try and comfort my brother, and save his dignity.

"Zack, it's okay the fall looked really painful, cry all you want bro."

"Yeah, man, sorry I shouldn't have even mentioned it to you" Ryan added.

"Uhhh, uhh, n-no, its my fault..." Zack stammered.

"Come on Zack, not even Ry could do that."

"Yeah, your brother's right, dude."

Zack smiled back weakly and I stretched out my hand to help him up, as he got to his feet limping a little.

"Hey, guys sorry, I gotta go, see you around," Ryan continued, "And Zack put some ice on that if you need it." Leaving, Ryan rode his board out of the park as I helped Zack towards the opposite direction. As soon as we had sat down on a bench however, a man in an apron stood before us.

"Hey Kid, are you okay?" The man asked, looking at Zack who watched me with half opened eyes. Answering for him, I let my brother rest as he sat there and rubbed his knee, still tears in his eyes.  
"Uh yeah, he'll be fine," I continued, now noticing there were others dressed like the man, Save for the fact that his was a different color apron. There were only the two of us now, as the other kids seem to have gone as well. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, you don't know?" the man asked with a very puzzles look about him. "We're getting ready for the August Festival this Week."

"Oh, um what festival?"

"The one that occurs every year in this city, they decided that it should be held in this massive park this year. Sorry boys but kids can't be here anymore for a while, we need to get everything ready, the equipment that's coming here soon and with all the work to be done you could get even more hurt. So go on home"

"Really?" Zack asked, blurting it out before I had ever the chance, he even stopped crying in all the excitement forgot the fact that he were hurt.

"Then what do you want to do for the rest of the day Zack?" I asked. We walked, him on my shoulder for support as we stumbled down the path across to the far end of the park.

"I have an idea," he said, rising enough to begin walking under his own power. There were several copses of trees and he and I went to one of them without speaking. My heart was beating faster and I could feel my penis already stiffening. Soon we were hidden in a small clearing it the woods and turned face each other. We didn't say a word to each other, just blushed and smiled down in embarrassment. Our boyish excitement filled the air and I could actually see the sweet bulge of Zack's erection in his shorts.

When he finally reached for my pants, my body flinched and I gasped in nervous passion. I looked down and watched as his trembling fingers unsnapped my jean shorts and very slowly unzipped them revealing me with out a sort of underwear. Only then did he look up at me, his cute face, blushing, his blue-green eyes filled with still fear and desire. His small hands awkwardly pulled my pants down to my knees and I stood there with my little penis throbbing visibly bright as the purple head moved up then down. Very carefully his fingertips caressed the stiff little member between my legs. A shiver of pleasure swept along its length and all through my body. Feeling no less nervous than he did, I took hold of the elastic of his silk shorts, pulling at the front of them then pulled them down his legs very quickly. Zack giggled softly and lifted his shirt above his belly so he could look down at his own erection. I did not stop to fondle it just took hold of his underpants' elastic band and jerked them down too. His pale, boyhood stook straight out between his legs, slender, pulsing pretty, the little head shining pinkish in color, the tiny slit seen emerged from its protective skin pressed open. I swallowed as my mouth watered, longing desperately to suck on the cute little thing's three inches. However I still felt shy and nervous, trembling fingers took ginger hold of the thing and felt along it's short boyish length.

Zack still grinned and watched his little penis as his twin brother's fingertips lightly petted the soft, hairless skin all around it. It was so pretty and felt so hard and excited. His heart was pounding and I could feel the blood pumping into the sensitive tissue of his beautiful young penis. Letting his shirt drop back into place he giggled and quickly I soon felt his warm, trembling fingers reaching out to fondle mine. We stood there, two little boys, twin brothers, our innocent fingertips gently petting and probing our hairless boyhoods. Both members so hard and frantic, the only thing Zack and I could do was blush and feel them, smiling boys at each other. I could feel his fingers and thumb slowly grip my slender little peter, and he was soon masturbating me, his small hand tugging my hairless penis with rhythmic, pulsing pleasure. I was so excited that my sweet erection was instantly filled with the stiff joy of delight and I giggled with pleasure as he stroked and tugged my little penis.  
My brother was just as excited as me and he immediately gasped as I started to rub his hairless erection. Soon we were both giggling and gasping as we rubbed each other, our slender legs feeling weak, our faces bright red with embarrassment and pleasure. We both looked down at the little member's in each other's hand, watching them being quickly masturbated, each short stroke sending joy through our young bodies. They were both so alike, in size, slenderness, both so stiff, our heads both shinning a bright purple, slightly open slits yawning open. I longed to suck on Zack's sweet hot member, but could not bare to pull away from his tender hand. My body was filled with excited expectation of orgasm and I could only stand there gasping and feeling the joy in my penis.  
My Orgasm climaxed so suddenly I felt a wave of terror sweep me as the pleasure became unbearable. I almost fell to my knees as I felt my body shudder with wonderful excitement. I felt my little penis flexing as my brother kept stroking it. I made little crying noises with each jerk of my small body but didn't cry out. It felt so good so innocent and I longed for it to go on forever. Eventually, however, the crest broke and I felt my intensely excited little body quickly relax into warm and happy relief. Zack giggled and I could tell that he knew what had happened. He blushed at me as my little penis softened between his fingers, his still very hard and pulsing in mine.

Still gasping from my pleasure I looked down at his sweet erection, the sight of beauty of the hairless mound between his smooth legs that stuck his penis out from his young body before me. Though still dizzy with happiness, I could now concentrate on the pretty little penis and on the love I felt for him, my brother, my Zack.

Trembling with expectation, I found myself slowly dropping to my knees, my hairless penis slipping from his fingers and sitting limp between my legs. Zack looked a little confused but all the more concerned. Soon however it changed as he watched my face come directly in front of his slender hips, staring at his hairless erection and licking my lips.  
"Cody?"

I still held the slender penis between my thumb and forefinger and I gazed at the swollen little head feeling my mouth water. Zack was so hard, the cute little boy was so excited. my eyes filled with beauty of his innocence, I gently pressed his penis head against my lips. He gasped immediately in shock. "Cody!" his sweet voice exclaimed. I pressed his penis persistently against my lips and the thing very slowly pushed them apart, the hard erection slowly slipping into my warm, slimy mouth. I feel his penis head slip into my mouth and it tasted so sweet and good. My tongue immediately licked the tiny slit as I let the throbbing shaft slide so slowly into my mouth. It felt so small but so incredibly hard. Zack was already crying his bright blue green eyes staring in wonder as his most private place disappeared into the warm slime of my sucking mouth. It felt so great, he were so small I could fit all of his adorable erection in my mouth. I could soon feel the smooth hairless skin of his belly against my lips. His small testicles, in his smooth scrotum, against my chin. I sucked on his pretty peter very gently and allowed it to slide very slowly from my mouth only to again feel it push its way back inside as Zack's hips propelled it forward.

He felt like he were about to fall over in pleasure and I could hear his squeaky young voice moaning in fatigued wonder and delight. Holding on to his waist I kept him in place as my loving lips sucked up and down the short length of his penis. It sent shivers of pleasure all through his small body. I felt his pleasure, could feel my skinny brother squirming as prepubescent orgasm filled his sweet little love tool.

Zack was soon jerking in climax and I could feel his stiff erection flexing in my mouth. His voice crying with such strong feelings it almost unbearable to him. The orgasm so wonderful to him I felt his legs start to buckle. His penis slipped out of my mouth and Zack fell to the grass, his mouth gasping for air as his lungs demanded it. He looked neither frightened nor hurt, just lay there gasping as his orgasm peaked and began to flow out of him. I stared at his penis shining red now with my saliva, as its stiffness slowly left it.

When Zack finally recuperated, we both stood up and pulled our short pants back on. We stayed silent till we were halfway out of the park and heading home, skateboards in hand as we walked.

"Why did you do that Cody?"

"I like doing it, uhh, a lot Zack," I giggled, looking to him he blushed as the boy continued to walk by my side.

"Really?"

I shrugged.

I didn't understand my feelings for him walking beside me. It felt as if I couldn't live without him, the boy I have known for my entire life. I wanted to see him naked all the time, make him feel the pleasure his penis so willingly gives him. I loved to make him shudder in orgasm, and I could not wait till the next time I would have the chance to do it. I loved him more than anyone I have ever known, and to me it was the perfect way to show it- right?

_**AN: Okay I looked it over and ran it over again and again, if anything is really wrong let me know with a review, i would like to know what you think, and btw flames suck. But if you have anything real to say i would love to hear it. Sorry It took forever to post though, college, family and all do get in the way, writing dropped from my priority and drawing replaced it once more also. But I guess i seem to love another pairing I seem to see is so undiscovered here. I plan to continue this and CHARM A LOT MORE, Cause Freddie Highmore as Twins IS SO OMG!...**_

_**Simon.**_


End file.
